


The cheating game

by Gizmomis



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Friendship, Games, Heartbreak, Love, Sex, Tom acts like a fool, light S/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Alicia Moore is working as a make-up artist for Marvel and she loves her job, it is exciting and a challenge and she gets to meet cool people. She is currently working on the third Thor movie and her job is as always to change Tom Hiddleston into Loki, a job many women would envy her, but Tom is just not her type.What happens when they play "the Cheating game" on set ? A game about cheating you opponent to do a dare and she gets Tom, Their dare a passionated kiss. Can Tom seduce her into kissing him ? Or Can she cheat him ? Or will one of them give up ? And what about the fact that they are both dating someone ? And what about when a mutual friend, who might just be more than a friend to Alicia, shows up ?





	1. "Thomas William Hiddleston, I am not going to kiss you"

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a dream.. I hope you Will enjoy and Bear with my language mistakes as english is only my second language.

"Thomas William Hiddleston, I am not going to kiss you, so move you tiny ass and let me do my job". Alicia looked up, getting annoyed at the tall man blocking her in.

He was grinning and his blue eyes had a mischievous glint. "Come on Alli, I know you want to, lets just get it over with".  
She felt a bit cornered, she was standing in a corner of the Make-up trailer, her back against the wall, his slim frame blocking her, one long arm and big hand on each side, resting by her head.

"It might be a new concept to you Tom, but not all women wants to kiss you". She ducked under his arm, pointing at the chair with a stern look at him.

She heard Chris Hemsworth laugh heartlessly from the other chair where he was getting his Thor make up done. "Sorry Tom, I think you should just give up mate".

"Oh no Chris, I ain't giving up, she will give in and kiss me". Tom sat down, grinning widely and winking at Alicia.  
She ignored him, and started on the make-up, that would turn him into Loki the God of mischief.

Tom was flirting blatantly with her the entire time, which seemed to amuse everyone else especially Chris, maybe because it wasn't working at all.

When she was done, only Tom and her was left in the trailer, and she said. "You better hurry over to costumes".

He stood up, the change from sun kissed gingerblonde always smiling Tom to dark haired, pale and sulking Loki was almost scary, even though she was the one who did it.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, doing his Loki voice, his lips brushing her ear. "Believe me Alli, I never give up on a bet, you will give in, you will beg to kiss me".

She grinded her teeth, annoyed that his voice send little chills through her. "Do you really believe that yourself Hiddles ?"  
"Oh I know my pretty, you and me later". He grinned as he left the trailer, and Alicia felt like throwing something.

Arg that man was so freaking conceited, but okay hard to blame him, most women would probably have given in to his charms pretty fast, just not her.

It was the stupid bet, why on earth had she agreed to such foolishness ? And who was the idiot who put that note in the bowl ?  
The game had started during the filming of the first Thor movie, they called it 'the cheating game', every one put their name in a bowl and in the other bowl was dares.

Then two names was drawn and a dare, and you had to cheat your partner into doing the dare first, it was usually something like getting drunk as a skunk, sleep to late, singing loudly on set or something else silly.

It was usually pretty fun and they tended to get really competitive at times, but everyone was friends again when it was over, it was just fun and games after all.

They had been a small group, who had gotten together the first evening everyone was back on set for the third Thor movie, mostly people working behind the camera and then Chris and Tom.

She had sighed when her name was drawn with Toms and he had winked at her. "Uh Alli, no matter what the dare is, you know I got you, you could just give up".

"Really Tom, do you actually believe that yourself ? I won every dare so far". But she knew that Tom had also won every one of his and he wouldn't be easy to fool, he was pretty smart.

Then Chris pulled their dare, laughing so much he nearly couldn't get the words out and she felt all colour disappear from her face. "A passionated kiss".

"That is almost to easy, I kind of feel like I am cheating here". Tom said smirking at her.

She raised one eyebrow at him. "Oh so that's what you think Hiddles ? Good for me, that you are so not my type, and by the way, what will your girlfriend think ?"

"Ouch so you think I am not your type ? Wonna bet that I can change your mind on that ? And her ? Well what she doesn't know .." He sent her a very naugthy grin and shrugged.

She shook her head, suddenly the game didn't seem so fun, she didn't want to kiss Tom and she didn't want to try and get him to kiss her, and she had a boyfriend.

But she couldn't just pull out, it would be as bad as losing, even worse and she hated losing, and she would never hear the end of it from Tom.

The first three days they had been watching each other, trying to find the best way to attack, to cheat the other into doing it, his first try had been this morning in the trailer.

Alicia shook her head, she was 28 years old and a make-up artist for marvel, she loved her job she had worked with Tom several times now, and she liked him, as a friend, he was just so not her type.

She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and send her own dark eye a sad look in the mirror, before she grabbed her make-up bag, she had to get on set, to keep his make-up tip top during the shoots.


	2. "Hell no Chris, absolutely no tongue involved"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is annoying and cheeky at lunch and Chris explains the rules

Alicia was watching the scene, she had to be ready if Tom needed his make-up touched up during the shooting, which he often did as the make-up were so heavy.

Normally she was happy to be in charge of Toms hair and make-up, it was a challenge and Tom was easy to work with, always smiling and polite, a perfect gentleman to be around.

But just not her type, he was to pretty, to British upper class, actually she had thought him to be gay when they started on the first movie.

When she asked him halfway through shooting he had laughed long and hard and then apologised for not beeing gay.

Yep he had actually apologised because she was wrong about his sexuality, which was so typical Tom, she could no longer count the times that man had said he was sorry for something petty or other peoples mistakes.

No had she been paired with Chris, she might have succumbered, he was so much more her type of man, she wouldn't mind kissing him, except for the fact that he was married.

Okay Tom kind of had a girlfriend, but she was doubtful about the seriousness of it, she knew he brought her with him to Australia, but she hadn't been seen on set at all.

She new there was alot of speculations that it was just a showmance, but she had a hard time seeing Tom as someone who would do that, he seemed so genuine, but she knew he was very driven and ambitious, so maybe he had been talked into it.

And Alicia had a boyfriend, but it was kind of new and not so serious yet, and she didn't yet know if it would be, he was back in London, and they wouldn't see each other for a couple of months.

She knew her boyfriend Mike would flip if he found out she kissed another man, and she had thought about warning Tom, kissing her might get him in some serious trouble when he arrived back in London.

Mike was kind of a bad boy, big and brawny, with tattoos and he had a motorbike, he could turn a guy like Tom inside out.  
Tom strolled over during a break, it was hot and his make-up literally melted of him, so he had to get a lot of touch ups.  
"Well have you decided to give in ?" Tom send her a mischievous smile, while she opened her make-up bag.

She started touching up his face, he had a good face to work with, with a strong jaw and cheekbones to die for, he could carry the heavy make-up needed to turn him into Loki.

She new alot of women were crazy about him, especially when he played Loki, it might be the air of dangerous villain and the glint he got in his eye when he was in character, but If she had to choose, she would prefer Tom as himself.

"No Tom, do you seriously think that I am that easy ? You should know me just a little by now". She fished of his touch up.  
His eyes caught hers, oh those eyes, that was another part of him she couldn't deny was attractive, they would just suck you in, like he hid all the secrets of the universe in there. "No Alli, I definitely don't think that you are easy".

She felt caught in those blue eyes, challenged to explore them, try to find their secret and Tom wasn't breaking their eye contact, he just stared back, making butterflies erupt.

Luckily Tom was called back on set rigth then and he winked jauntily at her before hurrying back.

Shit he was so annoying, she just couldn't let him win the fucking dare, but how did she get him to kiss her ?

It wasn't going to be easy, even though he wasn't her type, he was Tom fucking Hiddleston, the man had an army of fans.

He probably had women throwing themselves at his feet on an hourly basis, and she was just Alicia, she might not be ugly or fat, but she was just ordinary, why would he want to kiss her ?

No it would take alot of cunning, a passionated kiss it had said, so she basically had to seduce him.

She was wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, like kissing a brother or friend maybe ? Was he any good at it ?

While she was watching the scene being shot, she had to give him one thing, then man could act, like really he deserves a freaking oscar act, she often forget that it was even Tom and not really Loki the norse God standing there.

"How was the rules again Chris, I only loose this if I kiss her passionately first right ?" Tom looked at Chris sitting across the table, bit he was eyeing Alicia at the other table.

It was lunch break and she could easily hear everything he said, which was cleary his intent, he was clearly trying to wind her up.

Chris swallowed his food. "Yup, even though I am a little confused on the essence of a passionated kiss, does it involve tongue ? Or some kind of heated moaning ?"

"Hell no Chris, absolutely no tongues involved and no moaning, I can guarantee that". Alicia yelled from her table, no way she was going to french kiss Tom not even to win.

Tom pretended to get hurt and asked Chris grinning. "She apparently find me utterly repulsive, do you think that so called boyfriend she talks about is really a girlfriend ?"

"So if a woman isn't head over heels for your sorry ass, she just have to be a lesbian is that so ? Better watch out that big head of yours doesn't explode my dearest Thomas". He had some nerve she thought.

"I think she just prefer a real man, right Alli ?" Chris said, grinning broadly and winking at her.

She grinned back nodding. "Yep exactly Chris, see Tom, Chris has connected the dots for you".

"Ah, so I take it, that if your opponent had been dear Chris here you would have lost by now ?" Tom teased.

She feel herself blush badly, okay this had been turned against her, not good. "Oh fuck you Hiddles".

"Ehh can't we just stick to the kiss ? Fucking might be over doing it a bit, don't you think ?" He was clearly enjoying this and she focused on her food angrily.

Chris cleared his throat. "Actually you wouldn't loose by doing that, as long as it involved no mouth to mouth kissing".

"So what you are saying, is that I can do whatever I like, to get her to kiss me ? Even kiss her everywhere but the mouth, and I wouldn't loose ?" Toms face lighted up in a smile Alicia didn't appreciate.

Chris glanced at her apologetic. "Well yes, if you are only thinking about the dare, but I would be carefull Tom, you might loose something else, like lets see, your girlfriend or maybe your balls".

"Sometimes you have to take chances if you want to accomplish what you strive for". Tom answered getting up.

Alicia thought he had left, but then suddenly his warm soft voice was right next to her ear. "I think this dare just got so much more interesting".

Okay, she had to admit it, his voice was another thing she liked about him, it was like liquid sex, hot, deep and soft, the man could read from a dictionary and make it sound sexy.

"Tom I would be very careful if I were you, I have no problem what so ever with slapping you silly if you don't behave". She hissed.

Apparently he wasn't easily scared, his lips touching the soft skin right beneath her ear, exactly at her most sensitive spot, making her gasp rather loud.

Tom chuckled. "Well I guess that hit the spot, this I can get so much more fun from, see you in the trailer darling, I so hope we are all alone".


	3. "Wearing panties is so overestimated don't you agree ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia realises that Tom isn’t always a gentleman

Okay she was officially taking it back, Tom Hiddleston was so absolutely no gentleman, it was apparently just a facade or at least his competitive streak was outweighing it.

Chris and the other actors on the set that day only needed a touch up, but Tom needed his make-up practically redone.  
So before long she found herself alone with him in the trailer and Tom startet talking to himself out loud, contemplating all the things he could do to her without loosing the dare.

It wasn't things she had any desire to repeat, a lot of them were things she didn't even want to think about, that man had a truly perverse mind.

She truly hoped that a couple of those thing wasn't something he actually would do, cause then she would almost, but only almost feel sorry for his girlfriend.

But she couldn't say he wasn't getting to her, it made her just a bit turned on listening to him, there were just something enticing about hearing that smooth british voice talking about so utterly depraved things.

"All ready to go and seriously Tom, if just half those things have any roots in reality, then you are truly fucked up honey". Her eyes caught his in the mirror.

He sent her his most mischievous Loki smile and answered in his Loki voice. "Believe me darling, I hadn't even gotten to the best stuff yet".

"Get out now please, you pervert". Se send him a half-hearted look of shock and contempt, pointing at the door.

He got up slowly, smirking at her. "Something wrong darling ? Do I make you feel uncomfortable ? You know you could just kiss me, and I promise sweet old well mannered Tom will be back".

"Good try Hiddles, but you do realise that those pictures you just edged into my mind, they will never go away right ?" She opened the door for him.

He stopped in front of her, leaning in, his voice a hoarse whisper in her ear. "Well then enjoy darling, I know I will".

She slammed the door behind him, what the hell was up with him ? Was this all acting on his part ? Or was she seeing a side of Tom he seldom let loose ?

When she was lying in her bed later that evening she realised she had been right, she seriously couldn't get those images out of her mind, and when she finally drifted of to sleep she had a really fucked up dirty dream starring no other than Tom.

When she woke up next morning, she was pissed at Tom and at the dare, now this was screwing with her much needed sleep as well.

She showered and when she was standing in front of the mirror she decided, it was time for this kitten to show some claws and pull the high and mighty Mr Hiddleston from his high horse.

Luckily she packed some usable clothes, not something she would wear to work under normal circumstances, but she needed to amp up the sex appeal, if he could play dirty, so could she.

She put on her most sexy black lace lingerie, not that he was going to see that, but to make her feel more sexy and secure.  
Then she put on a skimpy very tight leather skirt, normally she would wear leggings underneath, but not today.

Uh she had to remember she was at work, and there would be other people, she had to pull a little back on the shirt, and picked a tight fitting white tank top that said 'let's get naugthy and spare santa a trip'.

Then she went all out curling her hair into a sexy mess and putting on a make-up that made her eyes and lips pop, not something she ever did for work.

She looked in the mirror, well she thought she looked kind of hot and sexy, but would it be enough to mess with Tom ?  
The other women in the make-up department looked at her in surprise as she entered the trailer, but okay, they had never seen her like that before and she got a little nervous, was this the right move ?

Then Chris and Tom entered, both of them stopping dead in their tracks, Chris was looking utterly bewildered. "Wow Alli, I nearly didn't recognise you, you look great".

"Thank you Chris". She sent him a sweet smile and then looked at Tom, he was staring at her, his mouth slightly open, but it was not surprise that burned in his eyes.

He walked over slowly, taking her in, then sat down in the chair, he sendt her a sly crooked smile. "Oh no Chris, that is not looking great, that is looking fuck-alicious, bend me over and take me hard".

"Tom ! You can't say something like that". Chris looked positively shell shocked and the two other make-up ladies gasped, they probably hadn't expected something like that from the mouth of sweet Tom.

Tom shrugged, his eyes running up her legs, practically hoisting up her skirt with his mind. "Why not Chris ? I am pretty sure that was the look she was going for".

She was flauncing around Tom, making thinly disguised hints, which several times made Chris blush and glance at her disapprovingly.

Her plan had been to make Tom embarrassed, to beat him at his own game, she had expected that it had just been empty talking and that he would pull of if she shot back.

Oh had she been wrong, he didn't for a moment seemed embarrassed or shocked, instead he was positively eye and mind fucking the hell out of her.

Luckily they had a lot of extras to get ready that day, so she wasn't let alone with Tom.

When he got up from his chair, his hand was running up her thigh, he was blocking everyone else view with his body, then he leaned in and whispered. "Damm Alli, you are lucky we are not alone".

She was starring after him when he walked out, oh fuck, it wouldn't be easy to get the upper hand here, but she had an ace up her sleeve, even though she had hoped she didn't need to pull that.

When she came down to the set she saw Tom was wearing a fitted black suit, with a black shirt and tie, instead of Lokis normal leather attire, she definitely preferred the suit, she couldn't deny that Tom had the perfect build to wear a suit.

When he came over to get his make-up touched up, she put something in his pocket just before he went back on set, purring. "Wearing panties is so overestimated don't you agree ?"

His pupils dilated violently and she feared he would actually grab her, the way he was looking at her felt like he could devour her on the spot.

But he breathed in deeply and walked back on set, but she felt him looking at her several times, making her nervous as hell.  
The next time he came over to get a touch up, he was letting his gaze caress every inch of her body, making her feel both hot and cold.

He leaned down, growling lowly in her ear before returning to set. "Oh just you wait darling, you don't even know the kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into".

She was staring after him, oh shit, maybe she had gone a little to far, no there was no doubt she had gone to far, she had a boyfriend for Gods sake, and he had a girlfriend.


	4. "Oh don't you try and tell me you don't want this Alli"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets rather naughty and has a very dirty mouth

She had thought about finding Tom, asking to get her panties back, but she decided it was better not to, kind of choosing to ignore him.

She was walking toward the studio exit, when Tom suddenly blocked her way, his eyes gliding from her feet slowly up to her eyes. "I feel like you might be avoiding me".

Fuck how had he gotten out of costume and gotten here so fast ? "I am just on my way back to the hotel Tom".

"Haven't you forgotten something ?" He held up her panties with two fingers, waving them at her.

She looked around, luckily no one else was there, she took a step forward reaching out. "Give them to me Tom".

"Why don't you come here and get them ?" His voice was teasing, as he held his hand higher and stepped back a step.  
She shook her head and took another step forward. "Stop being so childish Tom".

"Oh so I am childish am I, maybe you prefer me more like this". He grabbed her outstretched hand by the wrist and his eyes burned into hers.

He gave her a small shock and she tried to turn and walk away. "Please let go Tom".

"Ah ah that's not how we play this darling". He pushed her forward, still keeping a firm grib on her wrist.

Suddently she felt herself pressed up against the glass door to a locked up sound studio, the door was inside a wide niche and no one could see them unless they were right next to them.

She didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly he had both her hands trapped with one of his big hands, against the door over her head.

"Tom what the hell are you doing ? Let me go". She now new for sure, that she had gone to far.

His body pressed against her back, his voice hoarse in her ear. "I am just taking you up on that invitation you have been waving under my nose the entire day you naughty girl".

She was about to protest, tell him that it had just been teasing, been fun, she had tried to make him embarrassed.

But then he suddenly bit down on her sweet spot right under her ear, his tongue caressing the skin to soothe the sting and she heard herself gasp loudly.

"Do you know exactly how inviting your ass look in that skirt ? Oh I do believe you do or you wouldn't flounce around like that". His mouth moved down her neck.

His free hand was suddenly on her tight and she felt dizzy, what was he going at ? Was he just teasing her or was he serious ?  
She moaned deeply against her will, when he dotted her shoulder with tiny bites, this was seriously getting out of hand.  
Her skirt was pulled halfway up around her waist from his exploring hand and she had no longer any doubt that wasn't teasing her, this was serious.

And it only became all the more clear when he grinded his pelvis against her ass, and she could feel his hard erection press against her.

Oh shit, she had to stop him right now, tell him no, she didn't even find him attractive did she ? "Tom we can't do this".

"Oh don't you try and tell me you don't want this Alli, admit it, you are nothing but a dirty cock hungry little whore right now". His voice was raw and deep.

What was it with the filthy mouth on him ? She would never have guessed and for some reason it made her hot and wet, she gasped. "Tom please stop".

"Say it Alli, admit what you are". His body pressed her harder up against the door, she could feel his hard body and his erection quite clearly.

This didn't go as expected at all, this was so wrong, what the hell happened here ? Her brain was in total melt down and she answered breathlessly. "I'm a very naughty dirty little whore".

"See that wasn't so hard to admit was it darling ? And what do you want ?" She felt his hand grace between her thighs.

Oh shit, she did want it, right know she wanted nothing else than to feel him inside her. "Cock, I want your cock Tom".

And right then she heard Chris's voice call out, sounding pretty close to them. "Tom where the hell are you ?"

"Fuck you Chris, ever heard about really bad timing ?" He growled in a low voice, then he sighed and she felt something being rubbed over her wet pussy.

He let her go and she turned toward him, whispering. "What the hell did you just do Tom ?"

"Oh just a little reminder until next time". He held her pantis to his nose, inhaling her scent, befor putting them in his pocket with a flippant grin.

She just stood there, her mouth slightly open, staring at him, when he turned and walked of to join Chris, then she started to straighten her clothes frantically.

He turned around winking at her. "See you tomorrow darling, and next time I make sure that we don't get interrupted".


	5. "But you are just her little pussy whipped bitch ain't you ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were Alli kind of wins the bet but Tom has her on her knees

Alicia went home and got in a cool shower, she needed to calm herself and get her head back on straight.  
What the hell just happened ? It had just all went way overboard, shit what if Chris haven't shoved up ? Well then she would without a doubt had let Tom fuck her, no question about that.

How did it go from a dare about a relatively innocent kiss, to him having her pinned against a glass door calling her a whore ?  
And what the hell had happened to Tom ? This was sweet gentleman Tom with the pretty eyes, the one she couldn't understand women getting so worked up about because she saw nothing sexy about him, well hadn't she been wrong, oh Lord she had.

But what now ? She was aware this could end up a real mess, and what would happen the next time they were alone ? Did she want anything to happen ? She had to make up her mind.  
She had to admit to being curious so very curious, she was suddenly quite sure that letting him have his way with her would be everything but boring.

But there was so many fucking things to consider, like none of them beeing single, normally she wouldn't even consider touching a man who was spoken for and she didn't really do the whole cheating thing either.  
And then there was the fact that she had to work with him afterward, could they do that ? She didn't expect this to be more than a one time thing, you know putting out the fire they had accidentally started by teasing each other.  
But she was sure about one thing, her relationship with Mike wouldn't go anywhere, so she decided to end it, then her back would be clear if something happened, Toms girlfriend was his problem.

So she sat down with a cup of tea and called Mike in London, she told him she didn't see them going in the same direction, that she was away to long, to early in the relationship.  
She hadn't really expected him to make a big deal out of it, but apparently he had more feelings for her, claiming he would get her back.  
Alicia didn't really take it seriously, he had seemed like a guy who talked alot and really didn't do much about it and he was far away i London, he would have forgotten her when she got back.

Next morning she still hadn't decided what to do and she ended up thinking she would let Tom take the lead, he might have changed his mind or maybe his girlfriend had taken care of his needs.  
She had gone for a middle option today, actually wearing a light make-up, her hair falling in loose waves down to her shoulders, she put on a tank top dress, so for her a bit dressed up for work, but nothing people would think about.  
When she arrived to open the make-up department she found Tom leaning agaisnt the trailer, waiting for her, and even at a distance she could se that this would be embarrassing.

"Morning Alli, could I have a word with you ? If you are not to busy". He looked uncertain at her.

Well that's it she thought, sweet old Tom is back, just as she suspected when she saw him. "No problem Tom, come on in, the others wont be here for at least 15 minutes".  
She unlocked the trailer and went in, Tom trailing behind her, closing the door, she turned on the light and turned to face him. "Yes Tom, what is it ?"

"I am so sorry Alli, my behaviour yesterday was appalling, it was uncalled for, I .. I don't know what got into me". He looked at her apologetic.

She had a suddenly urge to roll her eyes at him, yup boring sweet so sorry to be here Tom was back. "It's fine Tom, I might have been a bit to blame to".

"So we are okay ? Maybe it is better if we just drop the dare ? We could call it a tie ?" He asked.

She started getting her stuff out. "Yes we are fine Tom, back were we started being friends, and yes we better stop here, so a tie have to be acceptable".

"Oh good, I am happy we could work this out". He send her one of his sweet pretty smiles.

She couldn't help herself, even though it might have been better to keep her mouth shut. "Tell me one thing though Tom, are you really that good of an actor ? Or was the man I met yesterday the real Tom, poking his not so perfect head out ?"

"Alli, I .. It is not acceptable to treat a woman like I did yesterday". He didn't look directly at her, his eyes flickering around, he sighed and turned leave.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Seriously Tom ? Well for a moment I actually thought you were a real man, but you are just her little pussy whipped bitch ain't you ?"

It was kind of like watching Bruce Banner turn into the Hulk, when Tom whipped around, his eyes were burning into her and she new she made a mistake, her and her big stupid mouth.

"This Alli, is all on you, you just had to run of that dirty little mouth didn't you, maybe I just need to keep it busy for you ?" He walked briskly toward her.

Oh shit, how was it even possible for him, to keep this whole other and very different Tom bottled up behind the sweet gentleman ? This man coming at her was everything but boring, he was sexy incarnate.  
He grabbed her, kissing her hard and wanting and for a second she thought that this kind of ment that she won, not that it matterede at all, and no it was nothing like kissing a friend, it was absolutely amazing.

"Now get on you knees darling and show me how that dirty mouth is best used". He had a hand twisted into her hair, pushing her down.

She did as she was told, unbuttoning his pants, pulling out his already hard cock, she bit her lip, looking up at him. "Well wasn't this a really big hard surprise".

She grabbed him, letting her hand glide over his full quite impressive length, then she leaned in, sucking the head into her warm mouth, making him gasp.  
One hand was massaging his shaft, the other caressing his balls, her mouth and tongue licking and sucking the head and as much more as she could take in.

He was moaning deeply, his hand entangled in her hair pulling lightly. "See this is how a good girl use her mouth, oh shit Alli, that is so good darling".

She liked having the power right now, and she sucked him in to her mouth as deeply as possible, letting her teeth just grace over him while pulling back.  
He grabbed the back of the chair with his free hand, the other one still pulling at her hair and she knew he was getting close now.  
And she was right, as she sucked him in deep again, she feelt him convuls, shooting his cum down her throat, he pulled her hair rather harshly, growling her name as she sucked out every last drop.

They heard voices getting close and she got up, making sure she looked like nothing had happened, Tom had already closed his jeans.

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, before whispering. "And I want to see you in my trailer when we are done shooting, I am so not done with you my naughty little minx".

When the other make-up ladies walked in moments later, Tom was sitting relaxed in the chair and Alicia was transforming him into Loki.


	6. "Don't believe for a moment, that I am in any way finished with you darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alli Lets Tom has his way.. but they get interrupted

"So you two agree to give up and call it a tie ?" Chris was looking from Tom to Alicia and back again.

They both nodded and Tom answered. "Yup, we came to the conclusion that neither of us were gonna give in and we haven't really been behaving to well".

"I am so relieved to hear that, you two have been impossible to be near the last couple of days". Chris looked elated.

Alicia couldn't help but giggle a little. "Yes, and I am so sorry Chris, I have been bad, so very naughty".

She sent Tom a teasing smile and bit her lip, his smile promising her a world of pleasure to come. "Yeah sorry Chris, someone ought to get punished".

"Oh I am just happy That the two of you are back to normal, no more nonsense". Chris said.

Tom caught her eyes and held her gaze while answering. "Oh no, no more nonsense Chris, we are very serious from now on".

When they were done with the make-up, Toms hand graced her ass on his way out and he said in a silk smooth voice. "See you later Alli".

The mere thought made her clenche her tighs together, she didn't even entertain the thought of not meeting him in his trailer, even if it was the wrong thing to do.

Alicia was watching the scene, it was funny how your view could change so fast, Tom had been right, he definitely had changed they way she saw him.  
Tom came over to get his Make-up fixed up a smal playful smile on his lips. "Think I suddenly can't wait for the day to end".

"Me neither, I look forward to get off, doing something fun". She winked at him suggestively.

His tongue ran along his lower lip. "And I promise you, that it will be fun, so much fun".

She watched him walking back on set, she shouldn't be doing this, he had a girlfriend, this could only end in trouble, but Damn if she didn't just had to have him, if just this one time.

Every time Tom came to get a check up, which he did more than usually that day, he made a not so subtle suggestion, touched her lightly or looked at her in a way that made her clench her tighs.

When they had a short break, he pulled her behind a big set piece and kissed her greedily, his tongue invading her mouth, making her feel dizzy. His hand ran up her thigh under her dress, lightly roaming over her panties, telling him that she had spent most of the day in a highly aroused state.

"Damn, so wet and ready you are, and all just for me, oh I can't wait to be balls deep in my naughty girl". He slapped her hard on the ass, before leaving her even more aroused.

When the finally wrapped up for the day, she nearly couldn't contain herself while packing up, her entire body was burning with wanting for him.

Right before she reached Toms trailer Chris showed up, and he started talking, it didn't take long before she just wanted to tell him to fuck of. Finally Chris said goodbye and left, after she came up with some lame excuse not to walk with him to the parking lot.

Then she could at last sneak into Toms trailer, she knew why he had chosen the trailer, as his hotel room contained one girlfriend and he couldn't be seen sneaking into her hotel room either.  
Tom was waiting just inside, and she jumped in surprise, he closed and locked the door. "Fuck I thought Chris would never shut up and leave".

"Yeah he did talk quite a lot, I was just about to tell him to fuck off". She smiled at him.

He was looking at her and she wondered if he had second thoughts, but then he smiled. "I have been longing to do this all day".

She enjoyed his deep kiss, his hands pulling her into his hard body, her hands caressing his neck and running into his hair, she moaned against his mouth.

Toms hands grabbed her ass, lifting her up, she folded her legs around him, she had been horny all day and she wanted him as fast as possible. And Tom seemed to be even more ready than her, he pressed her against the wall, holding her there with his body, his hands under her dress, wrapping her panties around his hand, ripping them apart and removing them. Well this could turn out to be pretty expensive regarding my panties budget if he keeps this up.

She could her him opening his pants, and she only just had time to brace herself, before he buried himself balls deep in her in one deep trust, taking her breath away.  
"Oh God Alli, you feel exquisite". His voice was hoarse, one hand had a tight hold on her thigh, the other hand had pulled out her breast and was teasing her nipple.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a light female voice called. "Tom honey, are you in there ?"

"Fuck, what the hell is she doing here ?" Tom stopped, resting his forehead against Alicias, breathing in deeply.  
Alicia couldn't help but chuckle when Tom sat her down, putting his dick back in his pants, that couldn't feel very good. "Yes darling, just a moment".

"You just have to see who came out to visit me swetums". The voice chimed from outside and then another female voice. "Hi Tom sweetie, it is just me".

Tom groaned and looked almost in pain, he looked at Alicia, whom was straightening her clothes. "Oh hi, I didn't know you would be joining us out here, what a surprise, let me just get dressed".

"And right back to being pussy whipped right Tom, she really have you on a tight leash deary". Alicia whispered, and I need to learn to keep my mouth shut, she thought, when Toms eyes flashed and he grabbed her from behind.

His hands already pulling up her dress, hissing in her ear. "See you just couldn't keep you fucking mouth shut, but now you are going to, not a peep from you, we don't want the pair out there to hear me fucking your brains out do we ?"

He bent her over right next to the door, one hand grabbing her hair, the other opening his jeans, and then he enterede her hard from behind.

She had to put her hands on the wall, not to fall, as he pounded into her again and again, and she fought not to make a sound.  
The she felt him straighten himself up, and she heard to lock click open, what the hell was he doing ? He wouldn't let them in would he ? 

She tried to se what he was doing, as far as she could se, he had the door ajar, leaning back, just peaking out, so only his face was visible from outside, stil fucking her hard.

"Hi darlings, just a moment longer, just taking care of a minor problem, then I will be coming, okay ?" Alicia heard her answer of course, and then he closes and locked the door.

He pulled back on her hair, forcing her back against him, his teeth finding the most sensitive spot on her neck, and she could take it no more.

His hand was clamped over her mouth, and she might have bitten his palm, when a violent orgasm rolled through her, sweeping him with her.

Alicia pulled her dress back right after he let her go, Tom had straightened his clothes too and she smiled teasingly. "You better hurry up, before they get impatient and wonder what the hell you are doing in here".

"Don't worry, they will wait, and you I will see tomorrow, don't believe for a moment, that I am in any way finished with you darling". He pulled her into him, kissing her deeply.

Alicia waited while he snuck out and heard him say. "Sorry for the wait ladies, but now I am all yours".

She shook her head, what was he playing at ? Why did she let him have his way ? This could only end badly.


	7. "Limits are there to be pushed darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds Alli and show more of his kinky side

She waited 5 minutes after their voices was gone, before she left his trailer to go back to her hotel.  
Alicia took a long shower, throwing herself naked on the bed, she sighed, she was confused, on one hand it had been kind of naugthy and more than just good and a part of her wanted more of him.

But she felt bad that he had a girlfriend, she ought to keep her hands of him, the fact that he would fuck her with his girlfrind waiting just outside said something about him.

No she better stop this before someone, mainly herself, got hurt, she didn't want any trouble.

She was dozing of when her phone buzzed, it was a text from an unknown number, but it was easy to guess it was from Tom > Fuck Darling I need you right now, I am dying here from their trivialities <

She chuckled to herself, he kind of deserved that > You poor sweet thing, I feel so sorry for you <

His answer came swiftly > Don't mock me you brat, but yes I would prefer to fuck you sweet pussy hard instead <

She shook her head > I thought you had already done that today, you know in your trailer <

She rolled over onto her stomach, waiting for him to reply. > Oh but darling, that was nowhere near enough, and way to hasty due to the circumstances, I am pondering what to do to you next time we are alone <

She giggled > Tom are you seriously sexting me and having very naugthy thoughts about me while you are with your girlfriend ? <

Alicia was pretty sure her text made him chuckle while he answered. > I bet you I do, actually you are pretty much all I can think of these days <

She was pretty sure he was exaggerating > Sure Tom, you know you are not a nice boy at all, you are bad, so very bad <

His answer came promptly > Oh yes dear, more bad that you could ever imagine, but don't worry, you will learn <

Uhh yeah, she was starting to get just how bad he was > Tom I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should go back to just being friends ? <

Was it possible to feel a glare through the phone ? She was pretty sure it was > Not a possibility darling, please give me your hotel and room number, and I will be there shortly to prove it <

Hmm she didn't want him to think that he could just boss her around > If you want me you will have to find me <

His answer sent chills through her > Believe me, I will find you, but you should have told me you brat, because when I find you I will have to punish you <

Uhh what ? Punish her ? > What are you talking about Tom ? What do you mean by punish ? <

She watched her phone nervously, suddenly it seemed to take him forever to answer > You will find out soon enough darling <

Okay, she was actually getting a bit scared by now > Uhh Tom, I am not into that kind of thing, you know spanking and punishment, just so you know it <

She didn't get an answer, and she wondered if those things he had mentioned the other day in the trailer, was something he would actually like to do to her ? Oh shit this wasn't what she signed up for.

But he couldn't find her, could he ? And if he was with his girlfriend and her friend, he couldn't just leave ? What would he tell his girlfriend ? He was probably just pulling her leg.

About halv an hour later she got a new text from him > Be a good girl and open your door now <

Oh shit, was he serious ? What should she do ? And what would he do to her ? > No I don't want to <

This time she could actually hear him chuckle outside the door > Don't be a brat again young lady, open now or you will be in even worse trouble <

She sighed, pulled on a night gown and then opened the door, there he was, his eyes burning into hers. "Well hallo Tom, what are you doing here ? How did you find me ?"

"Oh you know why I'm here, you were being a brat and it is my duty to discipline you, how I found you only concerns me". He stepped through the door and she automatically stepped back.

He closed and locked the door behind him and she pulled away from him. "Tom you have gotten this all wrong, some dirty talking is fine with me and being a little bossy I actually like that but that is my limit". 

"Limits are there to be pushed darling, and I am going to push yours alot then". He caught her eyes with his, making her knees go weak.

She swallowed nervously, uncertain what she really wanted, she had been so sure just five minutes ago, why was she considering this just because he was looking at her like that ?

"I.. I don't know Tom, I haven't tried something like that before, never as much as entertained the idea". She was looking at the floor, well it wasn’t completely true.

He grabbed her face softly, and liftet it to look into her eyes. "Alli I promise you that you wont get harmed, I will take care of you and I promise you pleasure unlike anything you have known before".

"Okay Tom, fuck I don't know why I am agreeing to this, but okay I am willing to try". She bit her lip.

He smiled, looking pleased with her. "See that is my good girl, and because you are being such a good girl, you will get to choose your punishment from three options, but I still have to punish you, so please disrope".

She gasped, but she undid the bathrope and let it slide down on to the floor, leaving her standing naked in front of him.


	8. "In principle yes, but I am after all a gentleman"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It get very heated.. quite explicit sex scene ahead

"I give you your options and you let me know what my princess prefers, first option is a spanking, I will strike you 15 times and you are going to feel it, I wont be gentle". He walk around her, his hand striking her ass suddenly and pretty hard, making her gasp.

She bit her lip, that sounded pretty painfull, and she didn't like the idea of being hit. "I don't think so Tom".

"The next option is me fucking that beautiful tight little ass". His finger slowly glided down between her buttocks, caressing her entrance.

She jumped away, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. "That is not an option".

"Get back here, I haven't asked you to move". His voice was harsh and she instinctively did as he said.

He leaned into her, whispering softly in her ear. "And you might be saying no now, but it will happen sooner or later".

She shuddered, she begged to differ on that one, she had done that once, a boyfriend had been begging and pleading for a long time, and it had been horrible and painful and he had been a lot smaller than Tom, so no thank you to that.

"And you last options darling, is me tying you to the bed and do what ever I please to you for 15 minutes, and don't believe this will be easy". He bid hard down on her ear lobe.

She gasped and much against her own wanting, she felt her pussy clench, this wasn't an easy choice. "So on principle you could both spank me and fuck my ass in those 15 minutes right ?"

"In principle yes, but I am after all a gentleman, so I wouldn't do that, but I would do just about everything else to you". His hands were caressing her naked body gently.

She was biting her lip, option two was a total no go for her, and she didn't like the idea of being spanked, but if she chose that, at least she would know what would happen.

"Time to choose darling". He was leaving a trail of soft kisses har little hard bites across her shoulders, making it exceptionally hard to focus.

She wanted to tell him no, tell him that this kind of thing just wasn't her, tell him to fuck back to his girlfriend, but the way his mouth and hands felt on her body made her dizzy and made her cave. "I guess I am going with my chances, so the last one".

He chuckled against her neck and she suddenly feared she had picked the wrong option, what was he going to do to her ?  
"Just a couple of things first darling, I want you to feel save, remember this is for your pleasure most of all, I know you are worried, put I promise you wont regret". He kissed her down her neck between words.

She breathed in deeply and nodded, not really sure he was right, but it was impossible for her to tell him no, she should never have gotten into his web, she started to fear that she could never leave again. She knew how men like him worked.

"And you need to have a safe word darling, something to use if you absolutely can't take anymore, so I know it is serious, I don't wish to hurt you". His hands slowly trailing up her sides.

She bit her lip. "Uhh I don't really know, something I usually wouldn't say in bed and something that wouldn't slip by accident i guess.. What about pineapple ?"

"Pineapple will do fine, I am making my phone count down the 15 minutes, so you know I am keeping the time". He walked around to stand in front of her, pulling out his phone and making it ready to count down, then putting on the table.

He was wearing a suit, and now he removed his jacket, and the took of his tie, using it to bind her hands together at the wrists. "Is this okay darling ? Not to tight ?"

"It is fine, thank you". She didn't really know why she thanked him, it just came out, but his smile told her that he liked it.  
He swept her up into his arms, laying her down on the bed, pulling her hands over her head, using the ends of the tie to secure her hands to the headbord.

He smiled down at her, looking like he savoured the sight of her tied up and at his mercy. "Uhh and one more rule darling, you are not allowed to orgasm before I tell you to, do you understand that ?"

"What ? How am I supposed to control that ?" She looked at him with big eyes, not believing she had that kind of body control.

He smiled at her wolfishly. "That is something you have to learn, because from now on, I decide where, if and when you can cum, but I will try and help you a bit in the beginning".

She was watching him removing his clothes, folding it neatly on the chair, his erection already full and hard.

"15 minutes darling, and after that I am going to fuck you hard, got it ?" He turned on the timer on the phone.  
He was between her legs, starting to kiss his way up her leg, and she stared to think that this was not bad at all, when he suddenly bit her, making her gasp and writhe.

He grabbed her legs just above her knees, holding her down. "Now please be still darling".

His teeth did hurt, but his kisses and the licks of his warn tongue in between sendt little pulses of joy through her, making her breathing shallow.

Alicia moaned when his mouth reached her warm folds, he was sucking, kissing and nibbling at her and soon she was pretty sure she would break his orgasm rule.

But just before she caved in, he stopped, making her whimper in disappointment, he smiled at her. "For you own good darling, if you break the rule I would have to extend your punishment".

He left a trail of kisses up her stomach, making his way to her breasts, his mouth closing around one nipple, sucking it hard, his long fingers finding the other one, rolling and pulling at it.

Alicia caught her breath, when he bit down on her nipple, Jesus how could something hurt so much and still feel so good. "Please stop Tom, oh God no keep doing that".

She could feel him suppress a grin, then he moved his mouth to the other nipple, his fingers taking care of the very sore one he just molested, squeezing it hard.

Her head was spinning, and ones again he stopped just when she was about to loose control, and she knew that the 15 minutes were going to feel like hours, regretting not just opting for the spanking.

His hand found its way down between her legs, and she felt two fingers slide into her soaking wet pussy, probing her, and after a couple of deep thrusts he added a third one.

She was panting, bucking her pelvis up to meet his hand, but he pulled out. "Lay perfectly still darling or I will drive them up your ass instead".

She whimpered, but stayed still, and he pushed into her again, she had to close her eyes, fighting the urge to move against him, to give in, wanting the pleasure of the release.

"If you just knew how glorious you feel, so warm and wet darling, I can't wait to bury myself in you". His voice a deep growl.  
He pulled out his fingers, keeping eye contact , while he put one finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. "And you taste even better darling".

Alicia couldn't help but pushing against him when he thrusted his fingers hard into her again, she had lost all feeling of time and she was sobbing. "Please Tom, say that I can come, I need to come".

"Just a little while more darling, you are doing good, you can keep it a little longer". His fingers now moving slowly, teasing, brushing over her g-spot, she was literally shaking.

The finally the phone went off, her 15 minutes of torture was up and he smiled at her. "Good girl, now come darling, come for me".

And she did, as he lowered his head, sucking her clit into his mouth, she was screaming his name, cramping so hard around his fingers he wouldn't be able to pull them out.

She was panting, trying to get some kind of hold on herself, but then she felt his fingers getting pushed into her mouth, they were dripping with her own juices. "Lick them for me darling, see how good you taste".

Hes eyes were burning into hers and she found herself sucking hard on his fingers, letting her tongue curl around them and he groaned deeply.

"Oh darling, finally I get to fuck you, and you will be allowed to come again, but wait for me, I want you to come with me". He was back between her legs, lifting her legs over his shoulders.

He buried himself balls deep in her in one swift thrust and she fought the restraint, wanting to touch him, whimpering. "Tom please, I want to touch you".

"Nope darling, not this time, but if you behave you can touch me next time". He answered, setting a fast pace.

He pushed himself down on her, pressing her legs down, then he blew on her very sore and sensitive nipples, and she gasped, chanting his name again and again.

She could no longer feel anything but him and she fought to keep her head above water, knowing it was only a question of time, very little time.

Luckily his breathing was getting rasping and his movement erratic, and then he moaned. "Now darling, come with me".  
She let go, feeling her entire body convulse, she was sure she was going to pass out, a high squealing sound the only one she was capable of.

He was moaning her name and collapsing on top of her. "Oh God Alli, you are extraordinary".

He reached up to release her, and the untied her hands, she was clinging to him, and he pulled her close, caressing her back gently. "Thank you Alli, for trusting me".


	9. "Not nearly enough, in fact it will never be enough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one hates me, I don't know the truth about Tom’s relationship with a certain popstar, I actually don't really know what I Think happened, that Is also Why I do not use her name in the story.. This is just the way that fits my story best.

Alicia woke up slowly, stretching her body, the light filtering through the window told her it was stil very early morning, she rolled over and almost jumped of the bed as she found Tom’s face inches from hers.

He was still sound asleep, his face relaxed, and she was thinking what the hell had been wrong with her ? How could she ever had found him not attractive ? The strong jaw, with just a hint of stubbles, the perfect cheekbones and the pink lips, right now slightly partet, he was beautiful, sexy and close to perfection.

But why was he here ? She had expected him to leave, wasn't his girlfriend waiting for him ? What was she going to say when he had been out all night ?

He was stretching his long body, looking at her with sleepy eyes. "Morning darling, why are you starring at me like that ?"

"I just didn't expect you to be here, I thought you would leave, I mean you got someone waiting for you". Why did it suddenly hurt to say that out loud.

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "I much rather be rigth here with you".

"Tom, this is a very bad idea, it will only bring trouble and someone is bound to get hurt, probably me". She tried to get out of his embrace.

He looked at her, his eyes sad, holding her closer. "I wont lie, this could end in a lot of trouble, mainly for me, so yeah you might be right that it is a bad idea, but shit Alli, I really don't give a fuck, I just want you".

"But you have had me Tom, several times, isn't it enough ?" She looked at him pleading.

He locked his eyes in hers, sounding so honest she could only believe him. "No darling, not nearly enough, in fact it will never be enough".

"Tom all this, shouldn't you be doing it with you girlfriend ?" She still felt kind of bad about him being in a relationship.  
He sighed and sat up. "Go get some clothes on darling, there is something I need to tell you".

Alicia was wondering what this might be about, but she did as he asked, Tom put on his pants and his shirt and went to the little tea kitchen to make them each a cup of tea.

"Come over here darling and sit down". He pointed to the other chair and put a cup of tea on the table in front of her.  
She sat down and looked at him, he looked so serious. "What it is Tom ? What is it you want to tell me ?"

"Can I trust you Alli ? It is very important this doesn't get out". He was looking at her and she nodded.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The reason I am not doing this or anything else for that matter of fact with my girlfriend, is simple, the rumours are true, it is a publicity stunt".

"Oh so there is nothing between you ? Has there ever been ?" She looked at him, quite surprised actually.

He shook his head, smiling a sad smile. "Nope, except for the evening we met, nothing has happened that you didn't see in a tabloid".

"But why Tom ? Why did you feel you had to do something like this ?" She looked at him, she couldn't believe he did it just for the publicity.

Tom rubbed his neck. "I have taken some pretty hard hits last year, my movies just didn't do as well as expected, and it really hurt, I got offers pulled because they didn't think I could fill the seats".

"I was pretty down at that point, feeling my career was pretty much in the gutter, then I met her at a party, she was acting sweet and charming, stroking my ego, and I was naive". He said. "She well lets just say she promised me everything and then some and I jumped in with both legs, thinking with the wrong head, but she was engaged and told me to wait". He shook his head.

Alicia nodded. "So those rumours were right too then, something happened at the party between you two".

"Well yes, not that I am proud of that, but happily I didn't sleep with her. Then shortly after I got a call, she was in trouble, and her relationship was over, someone had spotted us at that party". He took a sip of tea.

Then kept telling. "I was told that making it seem like a relationship instead of a one night thing would save her face and on top of that make people forget the other trouble, and I felt responsible".

"They told me I would get a lot of publicity and she hinted that she still wanted me and didn't care about the contract, but as soon as I had signed, well lets say she shot of the hot water". He rubbed his face with both hands.

"How on earth would Luke let you do something so stupid ?" She would have thought Tom’s puplicist and friend would have seen through it and stopped him.

Tom looked guilty. "Well I might have kind of steamrolled Lukes objections, and when he told me to wait till he got there and could look it through, I kind of just signed it behind his back, I don't think he has forgiven me yet".

"Oh dear, you really fucked up Tom, and you got royally screwed". She shook her head and took a zip of tea.

He nodded. "I know, believe me I know, I am reminded every day and it drives me slovly insane, especially now Alli".

"Can't you get out of the contract, it doesn't sound like you want this". She looked at him, actually feeling sorry for him.

He looked resignedly. "Luke is trying to find a way out, without breaking the contract, if I break it she can say whatever she want about me in public and ruin everything for me, if my next movie is a flop, I am done, I will never get a change at another big role".

There has to be a way, she thought, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not knowing what to say. She would have loved to talk some more, maybe find some solution, but they had to get ready and get on set.


	10. "What the hell Tom ? Let her go rigth this instance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Alli is discovered in a passionated moment

"She have had you on a tight leash the last couple of days, huh Hiddles ?" Alicia winked at him.

A naughty smirk spred on his face. "I am starting to think that you want to be in trouble you little wench, the way you have been acting up all day".

It was two days later and Alicia was helping Tom get out af make-up after they had finished shooting for the day, she didn't really need to, but it gave them a chance to be together.

They hadn't seen each other except for on set for the last two days, his girlfriend had demanded he spend time with her and they feared she might know he was up to something.

And yes she had been provoking him quite a lot, teasing him relentlessly, and it was all because she needed him so badly, she acted out like a kid seeking attention.

"I am just trying to get that boring old gentleman to let the fun Tom out for a little play time". She removed the last make-up and turned to throw out the cleaning tissue.

She almost screamed when Tom slammed into her, pinning her to the wall, his tongue ran up her neck to her ear. "Oh so you would like that would you ?"

"Yes please, very much sir". She pressed her body into his, enjoying the feeling of his hard body against her back.

He bit down on her ear lobe and she gasped, the raw tone in his voice told her that he was really turned on. "I think we can work out something fun then darling".

She moaned uncontrollable when he rubbed his pelvis against her and she could feel his hard erection, oh she wanted him badly, preferably right now and as hard as possible.

"You dirty little minx, have you been walking around with no panties all day ? Be happy that I didn't know that". His breathing got heavy, when his hand slid up under her dress and found her surprise.

She rubbede against his hand, gasping, her head spinning. "Yes I have been naughty, very bad".

"What if someone had found out ? That tight little pussy of yours are mine and only mine, I might have to punish you". He suddenly slapped her quite hard hitting her clitoris, almost making her legs buckle beneath her.

They were both so caught up in each other, that they didn't hear the door open and suddenly Chris's voice boomed. "What the hell Tom ? Let her go rigth this instance".

Tom litterally flew of her and she saw him shaking his head, his eyes shifting from dark and burning to normal and she was once again amazed at how he could just lock up that part of him behind the facade.

"Chris we didn't hear you there mate, another time you might want to knock". Tom ran a hand frustrated through his hair, his erection he couldn't hide.

Alicia was still facing the wall, firstly she just wanted to collect herself a bit and secondly it was just a bit embarrassing to have to face Chris.

"Alli are you alright ? He haven't hurt you has he ?" Chris voice was concerned and Alicia almost started laughing, oh shit, did he really think Tom was trying to hurt her ? Had it looked that bad ?

"Chris seriously ? What the fuck.. Is that really what you think about me ? That I would ..?" Tom sounded hurt and a bit angry.

Chris sounded confused. "It just looked... You now you seemed to be ... Oh shute, I can't explain without sounding like I accuse you of something".

"It is okay Chris, no need to worry, Tom did absolutely nothing I didn't instigate myself". She bit her lip and looked away blushing.

Chris was blushing to, looking at the ceiling. "Oh uh okay, I am happy to know that you are okay, I am sorry Tom".

"It is okay Chris, I kind of got carried away, it wasn't really an appropriate place for that". Tom sighed.

Suddenly Chris was glaring angrily at Tom again. "But what the fudge are you doing ? As far as I know you have a girlfriend, this isn't fair to either her or Alli, you can't toy with her feelings like this".

So Chris didn't know it was just a showmance, she thought, it had to be hard on Tom to have to lie to even his close friends. "Chris it is okay, i am an adult, I know what i am getting into".

"I didn't think you were that kind of man Tom, I am disappointed to se you behave like this". Chris just blew her of, going at Tom.

Tom sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Chris my relationship is a fake okay ? I fucked up and I thought I was doing the right thing and now, to put it nicely, she got me by the balls and I can't get away".

"So.. So you are not really dating ? You are not together ? But what about Alli and you ? What is happening here ?" Chris looked slightly confused.

Tom rubbed his neck. "No we are not dating and our only relationship is with the paps, regarding Alli, I am in love with her, she is the one I want, the only one".

Alicia just stood there staring, had he just ... Oh shit she didn't even know how to process that.

"Then we have to get you out of that scam, for this isn't working Tom, she probably won't take it lightly if you are caught getting your freak on with someone else". Chris looked very serious.

Tom nodded. "Luke is looking in to it, he is trying to find a loophole, but I seem to be stuck till she decides that it is over, unless she breaks the contract".

"Come around my place later, we get something to eat and see if we can work something out and please be a little more discreet you two". Chris said, winking at them before leaving.

Alicia really hoped they could work this out, yes Tom had made a mistake, and he had been kind of stupid, but he didn't deserve this by any means.


	11. "You don't volunteer do you Chris ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to make a plan to get rid of Tom’s fake girlfriend

Two hours later Tom picked her up at her hotel in a rental car, to drive to Chris's place, he had rented a house nearby, as he had brought his wife and kids with him.

"I really hope Chris has an idea, so you can get out of her claws". Alicia looked at Tom.

He nodded and squeezed her thigh lightly with one hand. "Yeah me to, but I don't wanna get my hopes up".

When they arrived Alicia was introduced to Chris's wife Elsa, whom she immediately liked and their three kids, India a 4 year old girl and the 2 year old twin boys Tristan and Sasha.

"I am so sorry to hear that you have gotten yourself into such trouble Tom". Elsa hugged him warmly.

Tom smiled thankfully. "Thank you Elsa, but I really only have myself to blame for being a fool".

"We are going to find a way out Tom". Elsa said, it was easy for Alicia to see that Tom was like a part of the familie, the kids throwing themselves at him to play.

Alicia was sitting, watching Tom playing with the kids on the lawn, while Chris were barbecueing their dinner, Elsa came out with their plates.

She looked at Tom with her kids and then at Alicia. "He is great with the kids, he is going to be such an amazing dad, he just need to find the right woman".

Alicia nodded and couldn't help but smile, he seemed so relaxes and natural with the kids.

"Well let's hear then Tom, how can she break the contract ?" Chris looked at him, they had finished eating and Elsa was inside putting the kids to bed.

Tom sighed. "There isn't that many options, of course she can't reveal that there is a contract, but I don't think we can make her do that, she also can't disgrace me publicly and she can't be caught with someone else".

"Well I think you are right, I believe she has done this before, if she reveals this is a scam, people will know the others were too, and she would look really bad". Chris said.

Alicia were looking from one to the other. "So we need to get her to talk bad about you in public, but that could backfire if people believe her or we need to get her into someone else's arms, you don't volunteer do you Chris ?"

"If I believed it would work I would do it, but she would never believe I would do that and it wouldn't be fair to Elsa if it got out".  Chris said apologetically.

Tom nodded. "I would never ask you to do that, and you are right, she would not go for it, she knows how close we are".

"So we need some other guy, who are willing to take one for the team, even if it gets out. Someone we can trust not to backstab Tom and who are capable of making her do something stupid, were the hell do we find someone like that ?" Alicia said.

They were all looking quite defeated and ready to give up, when Elsa walked back out, they simply couldn't think of someone who fit and was there or had a plausible reason to be.

Elsa looked at her husband. "Chris I love that you would protect me, but had I believed she would buy it, I had told you to go ahead".

"And that is one of many reasons that I love you my dear, you could hear us ?" He pulled Elsa down onto his lap, kissing her lovingly.

She looked adoringly at him. "Yes I could easily hear you through the window and I think I can solve your problems, someone you forgot in all your wild speculations".

"To whom do you refer ?" They were all looking at her, they had been through everyone hadn't they, they had considered Chris's brother, but he had a troubled relationship himself and Tom thought about calling Benedict but he was married, and he wouldn't want to get him in trouble.

She smiled at Tom. "I heard from a little bird, as it is not official, but don't you have a quite close friend coming in to do his role in a few days ?"

"Of course Elsa, why the hell didn't I think of him ? If anyone can pull this of". Tom facepalmed himself.

Alicia and Chris both looked quite confused, Tom grinned. "Well Chris, don't you think your beautiful wife is right, Zac might be the perfect guy for this".

"Hell yeah, of course Zac, I forgot he was coming in now, and yes she is right, if we can talk him into doing this". Chris was grinning too.

Alicia closed her eyes smiling to herself, of course he would be here, it was logical as he had been on the last movie.

Tom was looking at her when she opened her eyes. "Something wrong darling ? What do you say about this ?"

"Well, one thing is sure, if he can't do it, I'm not sure anyone could". She answered, knowing her cheeks were getting a bit red.

Tom was eyeing her, one eyebrow raised. "Uhh is this something I care to ask closer into ?"

"No Tom, I don't think you wanna do that". She answered, giving him a mischievous grin, that made Elsa giggle and send her a thumbs up.


	12. "You mean the one that usually make you go weak in the knees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac arrives and Alli has a talk with him

"So you and Zac ? Is this something I need to worry about ?" Tom was looking at her, they were in the car on the way back to her hotel.

She shook her head lightly. "No Tom, it wasn't serious at all, just a short fling when we shot the last movie, it was just a little fun nothing else".

"Good to hear, I don't want the wrong woman to end up in his arms". He sent her a teasing smile.

She just smiled back, Tom didn't need to know any more than that, and he didn't need to know that if it hadn't been for him, she would have been happy to repeat that fling, if you could Call it that.

"I would love to go in with you darling, but I better get back, we don't want her to figure out that something is up". Tom looked like he hated it.

She leaned over kissing him softly. "It is okay Tom, and you are absolutely right, we better be extra careful the next couple of days".

Alicia got out of the car and waved at him before going in to her hotel, this better work and she really hoped that Zac was willing to help.

The next couple of days her and Tom kept a little more distance, if his girlfriend found out about them, she wouldn't be so easy to fool.

But it wasn't easy, she couldn't wait to be in his arms, to feel his lips all over her body, to have him as her own, this just had to work out.

Three days later, when they had a day of, she got a text from Tom.  
> Hi darling, I have asked Zac to meet me in your hotel room, he only knows that I desperately need his help, I hope it is okay, I be there as soon as possible <

She smiled to herself, if Tom knew the truth about Zac and her, he would have made sure to arrive before Zac, she thought .  
> It is fine Tom, hope you get here soon <

It was only about five minutes before there was a knock on her door, she breathed in deeply and opened. "Hi Zac, long time no see".

"Alli ? Well what a surprise, how are you doing my beautiful girl ?" He swept her into his strong arms.

She hugged him back, he looked exactly like last time she saw him, tall with broad shoulders, his beard kept short, the same was his hair at the sides, leaving it longer at the top.

She closed the door behind him. "I am doing pretty good, what about you ? Bounced all the way back from the divorce yet ?"

"Yeah, I am fine my dear, care to explain why Tom sent me to your room to talk ?" He looked at her waiting for an answer.

She looked down at her feet, it was still weird for her to talk about Tom and her as an item. "Well, he needs your help badly, and I.. We..".

"So you and Tom huh ?" He broke of her rambling and she looked up hos beautiful hazel eyes and nodded.

He flashed her a grin. "Well I can't say I am not a little disappointed that you are not single this time, but Tom is a good guy, so I am happy for the both of you, but what is the problem then ?"

"You have seen his very much public romance right ? It is a fake, he was kind of fooled into it, and he can't get out unless she calls it off or break the contract". She looked at him seriously.

He nodded. "I had a hunch that it was some kind of showmance, it was just so not like Tom, but what do you need me to do ?"

"Well we have to get her to break the contract, to be caught with her hands in the cookie jar so to speak, so Tom can get out trouble free". She looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

He looked confused for a moment, the he rolled his eyes and shuddered. "Seriously ? Oh Hiddles is so gonna owe me for this one, But do you think she will fall for it".

"If anyone can do it, it has to be you handsome, just turn up that irresistible charm and give her some of that smoulder". She winked at him.

He put his arm around her, pulling her into him. "You mean the one that usually make you go weak in the knees and unable to say no ?"

"Stop that Zac, it ain't gonna get you anything this time and you know, maybe we could not mention us ?" She closed her eyes shortly, why did he have to smell like that ? His scent always made her dizzy and her knees go wobbly.

He chuckled and she looked up at him. "So Tom doesn't know about us I take it ? Sure if you want me to keep it quiet I will, I have so far".

"Well Tom knows, kind of, but he doesn't know, if you get it, I told him about our fling during the last movie, that is all he knows". She bid her lip.

He nodded and let go of her. "And that is all you wish for him to know about ? Fine I won't tell him".

"Thank you Zac, I think it is best that way". She smiled at him, in that moment there was a knock on the door and she hurried over to let in Tom.

Tom and Zac hugged each other. "Hi Zac, sorry to be so secretive, but it is kind of a sore subject".

"Don't worry Alli already told me everything, I can try my best, but I can't give any guarantees". He smiled at Tom.

Tom let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much Zac, it means so much to me, we will of course try to keep it from the public, but there is always a risk, so you have to know you could get some heat for this".

"Just be happy you had Alli ask me, I never could say no to this one". He said, winking at Alicia, who shot him a dirty glare.

Tom choose not to say anything, but he put one arm around Alicias waist, pulling her close to him, in a possessive gesture.  
They agreed Tom should talk his girlfriend into joining him at a party at Chris's place the next evening, Zac would be there too, so he could meet her, and see if she was approachable at all.


	13. "If you can control him, you would be the first"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is Winding Alli around his littlefinger and it ain’t Tom

"Guess who ?" A warm voice asked and Alicias eyes was covered by big hands.

She was watching the shooting as always in case Tom needed her to fix his make-up. 

She giggled and grabbed his wrists. "Zac why do you keep doing that ? Do you seriously think that you will fool me some day ?"

"I keep hoping, but you are right, you seem to always recognise me no matter what". He said grinning at her as she turned.

She shook her head lightly. "Do you wanna know why sweetie ? Because I can smell you, I know you are there even before you touch me".

"I am not sure if that is good or bad, I hope it is because I smell good though". His dark eyes sparkled and she hurriedly looked at the set instead.

"Why are you here by the way ? You are not shooting today are you ?" She changed the subject.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well I am going to get my hair done, have to get it bleached again and then I wanted to tell you to be ready at 5 pm".

"Why do I have to be ready at 5 pm ? Were am I going ?" She looked at him wide-eyed, sure she wouldn't like what he was going to say.

He sent her a dashing smile. "Well honey pie, you are going to be my date today of course and I wont take no for an answer".

"But.. But Zac, I don't think Tom is going to like that, it is just not a good idea". She looked at him pleadingly.

Zachary just shook his head. "Tom needs my help and I need a date, so I promise you, he is not going to complain".

"You do know that you are quite impossible right ?" She glared at him, but a part of her really wanted to go, just to see what happened.

"Yup, and that is why you love me so much, se you at 5 and wear something pretty for me baby". He winked at her before leaving a big grin on his face.

Two minutes later Tom came over, when they had a small break. "What is Zac doing here ?"

"He is going to have his hair bleached and he was insisting that I am his date tonight to the party". She looked nervously at Tom.

She could se his jaw tighten and his mouth was set in a thin line. "I am not happy about that Alli, but I guess you want to be there and I trust you to behave".

"Thank you Tom, yes I would like to be there, and don't worry, I can control Zac and I am not interested in him in that way". She squeezed his hand softly, the best she could do with people watching.

He shook his head, but smiled at her. "If you can control him, you would be the first".

She watched Tom as he walked back on set, she hoped he really was okay with this, she just really wanted to be there and no matter what Tom believed , she could control Zac and more important, she could control herself.

When she was off for the day, Alicia went back to the hotel, and had a long shower, she was thinking about the evening, it wasn't going to be easy, she would have to see Tom with her his girlfriend.

She had thought about just wearing jeans and a shirt, but it was a party after all and she wanted to fit in, so she curled her hair and put on make-up with bright red lips.

She chose a somewhat simpel red of one shoulder cocktail dress, that hugged her body just right, paired with black stilettoes, she was sure Tom would love it , but so would Zachary.

Alicia had just finished getting ready, when there was a knock on her door, and she went to open for Zachary, who walked in looking a bit smug.

His eyes ran over her and he smiled appreciatively. "You look absolutely amazing and quite sexy tonight baby".

"Thanks Zac, you don't look bad yourself, not even as a blonde". She said, running a hand into his now blonde hair tugging it lightly.

And he did look good she thought, in fitted jeans, a pale blue button down shirt and a light grey waistcoat, the blonde hair made his dark eyes stand out.

He offered her his arm and she accepted it. "Let's get to the party, your coach awaits you my princess".

"Just remember that it isn't me you are supposed to charm tonight". Alicia said grinning, letting him lead her to the waiting car.  
He opened the back door and slided in next to her and she looked at him. "Really ? A chauffeur ?"

"Well nothing is to good for my girlfriend, whoops did I forget to tell you that you will be posing as my girlfriend tonight". He said with a sly smile.


	14. "He definitely should be wearing a condom right now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the party.. Will the plan work.. and Can Zac behave ?

"Oh no Zac, I am so definitely not". She looked at him in shock, Tom would totally flip if they pulled something like that.

He grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Oh yes you are and I have cleared it with Tom, he isn't happy, but he understands it is for the best".

"And how exactly is it for the best ?" He wouldn't lie would he ? If he said he had cleared it with Tom, she could trust him right, Zac had always been truthful with her ?

He held onto her hand, when she tried to pull it away. "Because she is the kind of woman, who really wants what she can't have, so having a girlfriend will heighten the odds of success considerably".

She sighed and leaned back, letting him keep her hand in his, it sounded reasonable enough and she wouldn't have had a problem with it, except that is was Tom she wanted to be with, but he would be with her, his girlfriend.

"Hopefully you know you have a very virtues girlfriend, who would never do anything the slightest naughty in public ?" She sent him a very strict look.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be such a bore baby, but I did promise Tom to be good, so no tongue and no feeling you up".

"Good and one more thing, please stop with the baby, especially when Tom is there, it is a bit to intimate". She bit her lip.

His eyes caught hers, in the low light they were like melted chocolate with flakes of green in them, his voice were soft. "Why ? Does it remind you of us together ?"

"Yes Zac, that is what you used to call me under much more intimate settings, and I would prefer to keep it there". She felt herself blush.

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "I still hope I get to call you that again some day then".

Alicia felt her heart race and whispered to herself. "Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you".

Finally they were there and Zachary got out, he offered his hand, to help her out and then his arm, which she also accepted.  
When they entered the house they said hi to Chris and Elsa who told them Tom had arrived whit his girlfriend.

The plan was for Chris to drag Tom away at an opportune time, so Zachary could move in and try to charm her.  
Alicia knew most people there, they where all in some way or another involved with the movie and they went around saying hi, Zachary kept his arm around her waist and no one seemed to wonder when he introduced her as his girlfriend.

Then she spotted Tom, he had his arm loosely around her shoulder, her being his girlfriend, she was a pretty blonde with legs for days in a tiny white skirt and Alicia could help but feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Just remember it isn't real, Tom is a great actor, we better go introduce ourselves". Zachary leaned down to whisper in her ear.

He led her over to Tom and his plus one. "Hi Tom, you have met my beautiful girlfriend Alli right ? But I don't believe I have had the profound honour of being introduced to the charming lady on your arm".

"Hi Zac, yes I have, hi again Alli". Tom said, a obvious forced smile on his face, introducing them both to his girlfriend.

Alicia shook her hand, forcing herself to smile, Zachary on the other hand, grabbed her hand in his, kissing it warmly, looking up at her, doing something that pretty accurate resembled his character of Flynn Rider’s smolder. "An absolute joy to meet you my fair lady".

Tom nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken, spluttering violently, owning him a nasty glare from his girlfriend.  
"Are you okay ?" Alicia asked him worried, but Tom just nodeed, trying hard to hide that he was about to break down laughing obviously finding Zacharys words extremely funny.

They were all chatting, sipping on a glass of wine for about halv an hour and Zachary really amped up the charm, granded he was smootching her as much as his target, but she just ignored that as him not being able to switch it of and on all the time.

"Come dance with me my love". Zachary grabbed her hand, whisking her to the dance floor.

It was some latin rhythms playing, and Zachary pulled her into her, swaying and twirling her to the beat like a pro, she whispered surprised. "I didn't knew you could dance".

"Oh I got many talents my dear, but of course you already know most of them". He answered in a teasing voice.

They had been dancing for about 15 minutes, this song being slow and very seductive, Zachary was dancing distractingly close, litarelly rubbing himself against her several times, making her a bit hot much to her annoyance.

"If you rub that thing against me one more time Zac, I will castrate you, but I think Tom will beat me to it". She hissed at him.  
Zachary grinned and looked over at Tom, who was all but capable of containing himself, his face getting redder by the second, and the veins bulging in his neck, they could almost hear him grind his teeth above the music.

Zachary shrugged and whispered in her ear. "Yeah well if eyes could kill I would be done for, but he has to get over that, but look at her".

Alicia glanced at his girlfriend, she hadn't noticed because she was so caught up in Toms reaction, but she was following Zachary’s every move with her eyes, her mouth sligtly open, her tongue running over her lips.

"Oh shit, she looks about ready to pounce, you better watch out, it could get ugly". Alicia answered grinning.

Chris came over and said something to Tom who nodded, he turned to his girlfriend, whispering something to her and kissing her on the cheek before leaving with Chris.

Zachary sent her a smile and whispered. "You run along too, leave her to me for about ten minutes, then I think she will be ready for the next step".

Alicia stretched to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips to kiss her softly.

She hurried out into the kitchen where Chris and Tom was standing, Tom was at her right away, his arms around her. "I can't take this any longer Alli, I can't stand to watch him touching you like that".

"Tom believe me, I am not exactly enjoying this, but it is working, I don't think you saw the way she was looking at him, but trust me she is about to jump head first into the trap, so please hold out a little longer". She kissed him warmly.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I really hope you are right, so this at least ends with something good".

When about ten minutes had passed, Alicia slided silently out to peak into the living room and the dance floor, she hurried back to the kitchen.

"Well is it working ? Is she ready for the next fase of the plan ?" Chris was looking at her expectingly.

Alicia nodded slowly. "Let me put it this way, if it wasn't for them wearing clothes, he definitely should be wearing a condom right now".

"You better go back in there first, giving her a chance to get of him before I get there". Tom sighed, giving her a soft kiss.

Alcia walked into the living room, seriously it was a bit nauseating to watch them and for a second she felt a pang of jealousy, but she pushed it away, that was just silly as there were nothing but friendship between Zachary and her anymore.

He spotted her and let go of Tom’s girlfriend, looking a bit guilty, but she knew it was an act, it was part of the plan. "Uh hi sweetie, back so soon".

"Oh yes dear, you looked like you were enjoying yourself". She tried to look like she was offended by his behaviour, and he grabbed her, pulling her to him.

At that moment Tom entered the room and his girlfriend all but threw herself at him. "Oh darling I missed you so much".

Before Tom had time to react, she kissed him deeply, which seemed to take him quite by surprise.

"She is trying to make me jealous baby, don't worry about it and sorry for doing this". Zachary whispered in her ear.

She didn't have time to ask what he was sorry about, before his lips where on hers, kissing her deeply and pretty heated, she wanted to push him away, but that would ruin their trap.

Suddenly he bit down on her lower lip and she gasped, feeling her brain getting foggy and before she realised, she was kissing him back for all she was worth, her hands grabbing at his hair.

She had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but she was panting for air when he finally let her go, she looked around. "Where is Tom ?"

"Oh he dragged his girlfriend with him about five minutes ago, I guess they went home". He sent her a sly smile.

She felt like the worst human being and she angrily hit Zachary in the chest with both fists. "Why the hell did you do that ?"

"Relax Alli, she challenged me, I just accepted, Tom will get over it, give me a couple of days and she will be ripe for plucking". He had grabbed her hands, stopping her from hitting him.

She sighed resignedly, what would Tom think ? Would he be angry with her ? And why had she let Zachary get to her like that again ?


	15. "Well I guess she is fucking you again, then there is nothing new under the sun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is Waiting when Alli comes back for the party and later someone from her past shows up, revealing to Tom that her and Zac hasn’t been entirely truthful

"Fuck Tom is here". Alicia exclaimed, as she saw him sitting in the hallway, leaning against the door to her hotel room, she would recognise him anywhere.

Zachary put a reassuring  hand on her arm. "Let me talk to him first, explain it all".

It had been almost three hours since Tom had left the party angry, his girlfriend in tow. Zachary had insisted that they stayed a couple of hours before leving, not to draw attention.

He had behaved perfectly for the rest of the evening, they had been talking and dancing as friends, when they left she realised her phone was out of battery and she didn't know if Tom had tried to contact her.

Tom got up when he saw them coming. "Alli where the hell have you been this late ? And why is Zac with you ?"

"Tom calm down okay, I thought it was smartest we stayed, we don't know who your girlfriend might be talking to, it would seem a little odd if we left right after you, and I am here because I am a gentleman and I am making sure my date gets home safe, and I kind of expected you to be here". Zachary answers.

Tom kind of deflated a bit and Zachary said. "I am sorry about that kiss, but it was necessary, don't worry in a couple of days you’ll be a free man, so your welcome, it was my pleasure to help".

"Okay, okay but you didn't have to look like you enjoyed it quite so much did you ?" Tom said pouting.

Zachary just shook his head. "See that I am not going to say I'm sorry for, cause I ain't, so you just have to live with that one Hiddles".

"Sleep well Alli, see you soon, I think Tom can take care of you from here". Zachary gave her a light peck on the cheek and walked back down the hallway.

Alicia was looking at the floor, not knowing if Tom were angry with her. "Are you upset ? Are you going to punish me ?"

"No, even though it really hurt to see you return his kiss like that, I actually has no wish to punish you, I just want to be with you and enjoy you right now". He pulled her into him, kissing her softly.

She managed to open the door without breaking their kiss and Tom pulled her with him in, closing the door behind them.

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed bridal style, she actually really enjoyed him being caring and soft with her today, she kind of needed that.

 

When she woke next morning, it was to a cold bed and a note from Tom   
> Sorry to just leave you like that darling, you were sleeping so beautifully, that I didn't want to wake you, but I have to be back in my own room before she wakes up <

 

It was three days later and they had a lunch break after a busy morning, Alicia was standing next to Tom, talking about their plan, they would put it into action the next day, they really hoped she would bite.

Zachary had kept flirting with Tom’s girlfriend over texts and he had sent her little gifts that she lied about to Tom and they thought the time was right.

Suddenly Alicia saw someone come against her, someone she had thought she would never see again, her ex Mike, what the hell was he doing in Australia ?

"Mike, what are you doing here ? I thought you were home in London". Alicia looked at him in chok.

He stopped and looked at her. "I came to convince you to come back Alli, that it was a mistake to dump me".

"I am sorry Mike and I hate that you travelled all this way, but I am not going to take you back ever". She looked at him sadly.

Mike suddenly looked angry and his voice shot up in volume. "So there is someone else ? I should have known you always been a cheap whore".

"Hey man, you might be hurt, but you don't get to talk to Alli like that, so be so kind as to apologise". Tom stepped forward, glaring angrily at Mike.

Mike looked at him and then condescending at Alicia. "Seriously Alli, hopefully you didn't leave me for that fagot, you could at least have chosen a real man".

"He is more man than you will ever be and now get lost Mike or I will call security". Now it was Alicias turn to be angry.

Mike pulled back his arm to hit her, but his arm was grabbed from behind, Zacharys voice cold. "I don't think so Mike, you heard her, you are not welcome so now make like a tree and leave".

"You !" Mike had turned around to see who stopped him. "Well I guess she is fucking you again, then there is nothing new under the sun".

Oh shit, she had known Mike some time before dating him, why did Zachary have to show up and why did Mike have to mention it, did Tom notice ?

"It is actually none of your business if she fucks someone or who and now you are gonna leave quietly". Zachary said.

Mike shook his head. "You have always been spreading your legs to everyone Alli, and now it seems like you are fucking the entire cast, good thing I got rid of you".

"That's it, I wont allow you to talk to her like that". Tom stepped up to Mike, telling Zachary with a nod to let go of him.

Mike snorted and walked toward Tom, a smirk on his face. "Well I guess you are the flavour of the week then, quite a step back from her usual type I would say. And I thought going back to that one was a pathetic choice, but you take the price". He had nodded to Zachary, who looked like he was ready to take on Mike to.

"Stop it Mike, stop Tom he could hurt you". Alicia tried to throw herself between them, but Zachary caught her around the waist, pulling her out of harms way.

She fought the get free, but he just held her close to him. "For Gods sake let me go Zac, Mike is going to hurt Tom badly".

"Have a little fate in Tom, he can manage that one no trouble, if I didn't believe that I would be there helping him". Zachary answered, still holding her against his chest.

She was afraid that Mike would hurt Tom, he was at least a couple of inches taller and had about 50 pounds on him, mostly muscles.

Mike went for Tom and she gasped, but Tom easily ducked the punch, putting a fist in Mikes diaphragm, and when he doubled over Toms other fist connected with his nose with a crunching sound.

"See I told you, that you didn't need worrying about Tom". Zachary said grinning letting her go to run hugging Tom tightly.

A couple of studio security showed up right then and when Zachary explained what had happened, the guards picked up Mike, pulling him away.

"Damn Tom, that was a couple of impressive punches". Zachary said grinning at him, Tom shrugged, not looking all that pleased.

Alicia was looking up at him, she was quite impressed to. "I am happy that he didn't hurt you Tom, I am sorry I didn't expect him to show up here".

"Well that is over and done darling, but I think you two owe me an explanation". Tom was looking from one to the other, and he wasn't looking happy.


	16. "Oh yes darling, make the whole floor know, who you belong to"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alli tells Tom the truth about her and Zac and gets punished for lying

"I am sorry Tom, but you haven't got the whole story". Zachary looked at him apologetic.

Alicia put her hand on Zacharys arm. "Just let me handle this Zac, it is my responsibility, so just let me do this".

"Are you sure ? Because this is as much me as it is you". He looked at her uncertain, she nodded and he kissed her cheek lightly and send Tom an small smile before leaving.

Alicia sighed and looked at Tom. "How many scenes do you have left today ? Because this will take some time and I prefer a more private place".

"I only got two more scenes today, but do you expect me to just wait ?" He looked unhappy, like he was expecting something bad.

She gently touched his cheek. "You have to Tom, go get those two scenes done, and then meet me in my hotel room, I promise to tell you everything then".

He didn't look happy, but he nodded, Alicia breathed a little easier, this wasn't the place to have this talk, a talk that could ruin everything.

She felt really bad the last hour, before she could pack up for the day and go back to her hotel and wait for Tom, nervous about how he would react.

Would he be able to accept what she was about to tell him ? And could he forgive her for lying ? Would he forgive Zachary ?  
She made tea while waiting for Tom to show up, she felt the knot in her stomach grow and grow until it threatened to choke her.

Finally there was a knock on the door and she went to let in Tom, he gave her a light kiss and looked at her. "Well darling, tell me then".

"Come sit down Tom , I am going to tell you everything, but please let me finish right ?" She looked at him, he nods and sat down.

She sat down opposite him and breathed in deeply. "I haven't been honest Tom, I don't really know why, but Zac and me, it wasn't just a fling during the last movie".

"Do you remember when we filmed the first one ? Zac should have been playing Fandral, but had to say no because he was filming Chuck, he came by the studio to say hallo anyway". She looked at him. Tom nodeed slowly and she continued. "That was when I first met him, that was back then we had a fling".

"So you had a fling 6 years ago and not 4 years ago ? I don't think I quite get it". Tom was looking at her.

She took a sip of her tea and answered. "Well yes 6 years ago, and pretty much ever since".

"Ever since ? You are telling me you two have been together for 6 years ? That it was something serious ?" Tom looked pretty shocked.

Alicia shook her head. "Never serious and not all the time, we have both dated others, well he has even been married, but I was the one to pick him up when she left him and he has been there every time my relationships went badly. So I guess you can say we have kind of had a string of flings and one night stands, when we were both single or happened to be in the same town, we used to joke that we would end up together, but it never happened". She looked down into her cup.

Tom tog a big sip of his tea. "So you have pretty much been friend with benefits the last 6 years, why did you lie to me ?"

"You didn't seem to like that I had been with him, so I panicked a bit, I feared the truth was to much, that you wouldn't be able to accept it, I am sorry". She bit her lip.

Tom closed his eyes and she continued. "Don't be mad at Zac, I asked him not to say anything, he just did as I told him to".

"I just don't understand why you didn't trust me Alli, that is the thing that hurt the most". He stood up and walk around the table to her.

She looked up at him. "I am so sorry Tom, I was afraid you would think badly about me, that you wouldn't want me anymore".

"Just answer one thing for me, what about now ? Is there anything between Zac and you ? Do you have any romantic feelings for him ?" He was looking into her eyes, and she caught a glimpse of insecurity in his.

She shook her head. "No we are just friends and have been for a long time, I might have been a little in love with him at some time, but it was years ago, you are the one I want".

"Good because I want you too, but I have to admit, I will be happy to see him leave this time". He put his arms around her, kissing her softly.

Alicia felt the knot unravel, he had taken this a lot better than she had expected, he had forgiven her.

Tom let go of her and his gaze made her stomach knot right back up. "But darling, you know I will have to punish you, for lying to me and for enjoying that kiss yesterday way to much, and this time there will be no choices".

She bit her lip and nodded, if she wanted him, she had to take what he had waiting for her, she knew this was how he got his feelings about this out.

"Take of you clothes and lean over the table please, palms flat on the top thanks". His voice didn't leave space to argue and sent little thrills through her.

She got up and slowly removed her clothes, both nervous and a little excited about what would happen, Tom was watching her, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Good girl, this might sting, but I want you to stay perfectly still till I am done". He walked over, starting to caress her ass.

She shuddered when she heard him open his belt. "I will hit you 6 times, one for each year you have been fucking him, and you are going to count them out for me and thank me for each one, understood ?"

"Yes Tom, I understand". She felt the fear, like a cold hand trailing down her spine, she had feared a spanking with his hand and know he was going to whip her with a belt.

She could hear his breathing getting heavier and her skin was contracting at the thought, like it was trying to get away. "Ready darling ?"

When the first whip hit her ass she gasped and almost forgot to count, until Tom cleared his throat. "1 thank you".

"2 thank you". She gasped at the second whip from the belt, it was more a burning sensation than actual pain.

The third lash made her squirm and a small scream left her lips, it started to hurt. "3 thank you".

By the 4 and 5 whip she almost cries out the words, it hurt like hell by now and already before the last one hit she was crying and it took three tries to whisper. "6 thank you".

She stayed bent over the table and she heard Tom move around, then she felt him grab her by the hips, and she only just had time to hold on to the table before he slammed into her, to her own surprise she was sobbing wet.

He fucked her hard and every thrust took her breath away, then he suddenly pulled out, letting his fingers glide into her, coating them in her juices.

Then he thrusted back inside her hard and she felt his know slick fingers run up between her buttocks, she gasped, he wouldn't or would he ?

He wanted to tell him no, tell him to stop, yell pineapple, but she didn't dare, afraid that if she didn't let him get his way, she would lose him.

His fingers started caressing her entrance, circling around it. "Relax darling, just relax, and nothing bad will happen".

That was easier said than done, but she soon realised that it wasn't unpleasant, just kind of an odd feeling getting touched there, and the fact that he was still fucking her hard made it hard to focus on anything else.

"That's it darling, se it really isn't that bad". His voice was hoarse and gasping, she felt his fingers pressing at her entrance and then slowly invading her.

Oh God she couldn't take it anymore, it was like the whole world collapsed around her and she was screaming his name. "Oh yes darling, make the whole floor know, who you belong to".

Her violent orgasm pulled him with her and he was groaning and chanting her name over and over, before almost collapsing on top of her.

"Please lie stil darling". He disappeared into the bathroom and she was wondering what he was doing now.

Shortly after he was back, and she felt something cool and soothing on her warm and very sore ass, he was rubbing it in gently. "I hope it doesn't hurt to much, it is a cooling lotion, it ought to help a bit".

When he was done, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he was just holding her and nuzzling her for a long time.


	17. "See I told you, that I would make you scream my name darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set in motion

"Are you ready Zac ?" Chris was asking him, Alicia and Tom were standing next to him, this was it, it was about to go down.  
Zachary nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, as ready as I am going to be".

"Good because she is on her way, so we better get out of the way now". Tom said looking around.

Tom had asked her to meet him at the bar, but he wasn't going to show, instead Zachary would happen to be there and after a short while Tom would text her, that he couldn't come and that would be Zacharys moment to strike.

Chris was hiding with at video camera, he was going to tape everything and he even hooked up Zachary with a microphone so she couldn't talk her way out of anything.

Tom and Alicia were going to be in the bar as well, hidden out of sight, Alicia of course didn't need to be there, but she wouldn't miss this for anything.

She didn't know how Tom did it, but he had talked the owner of the bar into helping them, letting them hide and giving them permission to film what happened.

Chris was going to be behind a door in the bar, it gave him a perfect line for filming, while still keeping totally hidden.  
Tom was in a niche a little closer to the door, letting him watch the whole thing, being ready to reveal himself at the right time.  
Alicia was sitting in a booth opposite the bar, she was wearing a cap and keeping in the shadows, making her almost invisible unless you were looking straight at her, and she would see and hear everything.

It took only a couple of minutes after them hiding, before she sauntered into the bar, she was looking around, looking annoyed that Tom wasn't there.

Zachary turned his bar stool around, fainting surprise. "Well hi there, what are you doing here all alone ? What have you done with Tom ?"

"He was going to meet me here, but apparently he is late, what are you doing here alone ? Where is.. What was it your girlfriend was called ?" She was eyeing him curiously.

Zachary shrugged. "Well does that really matter ? She is not here, she is away the entire day for some silly tour, so what about a drink while you wait for Tom to show his face ?"

"I don't se why not, as I am just waiting anyway and you have been pleasant company so far". She answered and slided unto the stool next to him.

He called the bartender over, and asked her what she was drinking, before ordering. "Oh I am sure we could make it even more pleasant".

"Zac, behave you naughty man, what wouldn't Tom say ?" She giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm.

Zachary sent her a little teasing smile. "Oh but I don't happen to see Tom anywhere, and as you know, what he doesn't know, well .."

"You are a scoundrel and a tease Mr Levi, I am starting to think that you are coming on to me". She flipped her hair and sipped her drink, but she kept her eyes on Zachary the whole time.

He let a finger trail down her arm to her elbow and back up again. "Only starting to ? Well then I am not doing this right".

Alicia bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing, shit he was really buttering her up, but she seemed to eat it up raw.

At that moment Tom’s girlfriend received a text, it was Tom writing her, that he was running late, and she shouldn't wait and it would be a couple of hours.

"Fuck, and now he is a no show, I am losing my patience with this fool". Her voice was shrill.

Zachary slowly sipped his drink. "What could possibly be so important, when he has such a exquisitely beautiful and sexy woman waiting for him ?"

"Oh something with a scene not being good enough for his liking, he is an insufferable perfectionist, he is acting so old and boring". She put away her phone.

Zachary shot her a look, even from where Alicia was sitting, she knew he was turning on that smoulder, bound to make any woman go weak in the knees. "Well I would have been out of there as fast as possible, if I had you waiting for me".

"Tell me are you always this smooth ? Do you do this to all woman ?" She was looking up at him, having placed her hand on top of his.

He slid down from his stool, which positioned him between her thighs. "Oh no, only very beautiful women, whom I am trying to lure with me back to my hotel room".

"And what exactly would we be doing in you hotel room if I may ask ?" She was looking at him, one eyebrow raised and a teasing smile playing on her lips.

Zachary placed his hands on her waist, his eyes burning into hers. "Well I was thinking about making you scream my name over and over".

Alicia had to hand it to him, he certainly had some balls, he was risking her slapping him or worse and she could pull him badly through the media for this, but he seemed entirely sure of himself.

Tom’s girlfriend eyed him for a second, her tongue playing thoughtfully on her lips, then she grapped him around his neck, kissing him wanting.

Zachary requited the kiss and she was folding her legs around him, Alicia had to admit she hated watching him kiss her, but she pushed it away, she had no reason to care whom he kissed.

His mouth was travelling down her neck. "So what do you say hotness ? Where are we going ?"

"Take me to your room Zac, I want you, I want you to fuck me". She was clinging to him, her hands and lips all over him.

Zachary grabbed her around her waist, prying her of him and placing her back on the stool. "Well thanks, but no thanks, not really interested".

"I .. I don't understand, you have been coming on to me since the party, I thought you said you were gonna make me scream your name". She was looking confused.

Zachary looked at her shaking her head. "Well I set my standards a little higher, and I would fear you would bite off my head after, or get me something contagious".

She was just staring at him, and when he turned and walked away, she screamed after him. "Please don't tell Tom, Zac.. Zac.. I am talking to you ZAC".

"See I told you, that I would make you scream my name darling and I don't have to tell Tom, he had quite a good view of the show". At that moment Tom stepped forward revealing himself and high fiving Zachary as they passed.

Alicia hid her face in her hand, spluttering with laughter, oh dear this was just way to funny.

"I think we can agree that you just brooke the contract, maybe even double up as you said some pretty hurtful things about me". Tom was smiling sweetly at her.

She was starting to look desperate, she obviously didn't like someone else calling the shots. "You can't prove that and no one will believe you".

"Then it is a good thing I have prove right here, can't get them much better i guess". Chris came out from his hiding place grinning and waiving the camera.

She screamed angrily, but Tom just ignored that and said. "I am willing to keep this out of the media, mostly to protect Zac, if we can take care of this fast and in good manners, but if you make any kind of trouble I have his permission to release this".

"My people will contact yours to settle the break up". She spat coldly and hurried out of the bar.

Zachary walked back in, sporting a big grin. "Well I guess that is taken care of, you are a free man Tom, she ain't gonna bother you again".

"Thank you Zac, I don't know how we would have done this without you". Tom hugged him happily.

Zachary just shrugged, with an amused smirk. "That was actually kind of fun, but much more easy that I expected".

"So your weren't at all tempted to take her to you room, you know get a little something out of this ?" Alicia asked Zachary in a teasing voice.

His warm eyes caught hers and a smirk was pulling at his mouth. "Oh no, absolutely not, she is so not my type".


	18. "Fuck, this was exactly what I feared would happen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom fucks up everything and Alli needs comfort

"I hope it is okay, I would like to be with you right now, but I need to take care of this, I need to talk to Luke, make out what we release and such". Tom looked at her apologetic.

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "It is okay Tom, I understand this has to be done, hurry of and get it sorted out, we have a lot of time from now on".

He leaned in kissing her again, before leaving with Chris, Alicia looked after them, feeling so happy that Tom was finally free, out of her claws.

"So happy now honey ? Now you can have him all to yourself". Zachary sent her a flashing smile.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, and thank you Zac, I dont think I ever laughed so hard, that was some kind of show".

"I should actualle have a price, I was the only one sacrificing myself here, I had to kiss her". He looked like he was feeling really sorry for himself.

She shook her head grinning. "Yeah right, good one, it couldn't be that bad ? And what would that price be ?"

"Well unfortunately Tom has put his greasy paws on you, if he hadn't I could come up with a lot of fun ideas". He put his arms around her waist, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes, slapping him on the shoulder. "Behave or I don't want to talk to you at all".

"Oh but who said anything about talking ?" He tilted his head, his eyes catching hers, making her stomach do backflips, but she ignored that.

He could be such a tease sometimes, but he didn't mean anything by it, that was just the way he was.

"Well I have nothing to do, so what do you think ? Wanna do something fun ?" He looked at her waiting for an answer.  
She arched an eyebrow, looking at him, trying to figure out what he meant, was he teasing her again ? "Zac ?"

"Relax honey, I was thinking about doing some sightseeing, watch a movie in your room, relaxing having fun". He looked at her.

She let out her breath, happy that they managed to be friends despite their by now comprehensive history. "Yes let's do that, I don't know when Tom is free again anyway".

Alicia spent most of the day with Zachary, they had fun, first doing some sightseeing in town and the laying on her bed watching a movie, she hadn't relaxed and had so much fun in a long time.

They also watched the internet explode when news broke that Tom was single again, it was put as a mutual decision and that they would stay friends, Alicia and Zachary knowing better found this amusing.

In the evening Alica suddenly got a text from Tom   
> Are you in your room ? I'll be there in about 10 minutes <

"Well that is my signal to leave, I don't think Tom would like finding me here". Zachary got up.

Alicia sighed, he was probably right. "Well at some point he have to learn to live with it, because you are my friend and you will always be, but today might be the wrong day".

"Ouch really, did I just get friend zoned right there ? Damn baby". He pouted at her.

She pulled a face at him. "Watch out or I will slap you right in the zone, and what did I say about calling me baby ?"

"Yeah yeah, see you around honey, remember if you need me just call or text, if you need to talk, a shoulder to cry on or you know ..". He winked at her.

She opened the door, pointing down the hallway. "Now get going funny boy, or I tell Tom on you".

Zachary walked out grinning and blew her a kiss before walking down the hallway.

 

Shortly after there was a knock on her door and she opened letting Tom in, he walked briskly past her, she put her arms around him, kissing him.

He took her hands and removed them gently, she suddenly realised he was looking very serious. "We have to talk Alli".

"Okay Tom". She felt her heart sink in her chest, there was something wrong, what could have happened since the last time she saw him ?

He walked to the couch and sat down, she sat down opposite him on the chair.

"Alli, I .. I don don'treally know where to start, I have been talking to Luke about all this.. And .. Well..". He seemed to have a hard time finding the right words.

She was chewing on the inside of her cheek, afraid she new exactly were this were going. "Tom just say it, rip it of like a band aid".

"I am truly sorry, but it would be a publicity nightmare for me to start a new relationship now, everyone would think I cheated". He looked broken.

She swallowed and closed up her feelings. "And you would look like the bad guy, your reputation would take a big hit, I get it".

"Sorry Alli, I should have thought about this before, I shouldn't have made promises to you, made you think .." He was looking at his hands.

She breathed in deeply and cut him off. "It is fine Tom , I get it, no need to keep explaining, I just think you should leave now okay ?"

"I truly am sorry about this Alli, maybe in a couple of months, when this is forgotten a bit ?" He looked at her pleading.

Right now she just couldn't bear to look at him, she stood up and went to open the door. "Please leave Tom".

He ducked out the door, and when he turned, looking like he was going to apologise again, she slammed the door in his face.  
Alicia grabbed her phone, pushing in a quick text and sending it, fighting back the tears   
> I need you <

She was balled up on the couch, tears straming down her face, when there was a knock on her door, and she got up slowly to open.

Zachary only glanced at her for a second, then she was in his arms, getting hugged warmly. "Sweetie, what is wrong ?"

"Tom, he came to tell me he can't get into a new relationship now, it would make him look bad in the press". She hid her face against his chest sobbing.

Zachary pushed the door closed and lifted her up, he went to the couch, sitting down, cradling her in his lap, stroking her back gently. "Fuck, this was exactly what I feared would happen".

She was sobbing again, how could she have ever believed he had meant something by it all, that it had something to do with her, that he wanted out of the contract. "But it is the truth and Luke said.."

"Alli stop defending him, he is an complete idiot, throwing a woman like you away, he must have lost his marbles". He stroked her hair gently.

She closed her eyes, it was nice and safe sitting there, he always made everything a little better. "Hey, you haven't exactly been good at commitment yourself".

"I know baby, oh do I know, but at least I have always been honest, I never made a promise to you I didn't keep". He kissed her forehead.

She nodded, he was right, he had always been completely honest with her. "I know, but Zac how many time do I have to.. You know forget it, I actually don't care, just call me baby if it makes you happy".

"That man truly don't realise what he has thrown away, I should kick his stupid ass". He held her close to his chest and she felt the tears come again.

They sat like that for a long time, talking and every time she started crying, Zachary would hold her, stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she relaxed again.

"It is time for you to go to bed baby". He got up, keeping her in his arms, it was getting late, and she had been yawning a couple of times.

He put her down gently outside the bathroom door. "Go get ready, then I tuck you in and hold your hand till you are asleep".

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and pulled of her clothes, except for her panties, putting on a tank top and brushing out her hair, before walking back in, she had no trouble with Zachary seeing her like that, after all he had seen her naked more times than she could count.

He had pulled the covers from her bed, making it ready for her to jump right in, she smiled contently, crawling on to the bed.  
Suddenly Zachary grabbed her waist, pulling her panties down, exposing her behind, she screamed in chok. "Zac what the hell are you doing ?"

"Alli what happened ? Who did that to you ?" He had let her go and looked at her, his eyes wide, a look on his face she couldn't quite read.

Oh shit, she still had marks after Tom’s punishment, pretty clear ones, she had forgot. "It's nothing Zac, don't worry about that, I am fine".

"It was Tom wasn't it ? Fuck he did that when you told him about us, didn't he ? He.. He hit you ?" He was staring at her, his eyes burning.

She couldn't lie to him. "Yes it was Tom, and yes it happened that day, but it was.. It was my punishment for lying.. Uh it sounds wrong trying to explain it".

"Have you asked him to do this ? Because I never experienced you having a liking for something like this". He was looking into her eyes, searching for an answer.

She sighed, she didn't really want this conversation. "No, I haven't, but it is kind of you know Tom's thing, and I promised to try it, he might just have overdone it a bit that day".

"Sorry, I can't let this go, I need to have a serious talk with Tom". He  got up and walked towards the door.

Oh shit was he going to march over to Tom’s room and confront him with it ? That could only end bad, she jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm. "Please Zac, don't do this".

"Alli, this is not okay and what he did today isn't okay either, I am starting to regret helping him". Zachary looked at her, she had never seen him so upset.

She put her arms around him, wanting him to stay. "Please stay with me Teddy bear, I need you here, forget Tom".

"It has been way to long since you called me that". His arms folding around her, he swallowed and looked a little uncertain.

She looked up,at him, her eyes caught his, and before she could think about it, she was stretching up to kiss him softly.

He hesitated for a mere moment, then he pulled her into him, deepening the kiss, making all her bad thoughts go away for a while. As always his kiss made her quite dizzy and she melted into him, her hands were in his hair and his hands ran down on her thights lifting her up, she folded her legs around him.

This might not be the right thing to do, but she needed to keep him from going to confront Tom, that could only end really bad, and well when she was sad or upset, Zachary always managed to make her feel better.

They way he was kissing her and his hands were caressing her made her forget everything else, feeling the well known need for him, making her slip into another mindset one where she needed him to take care of her.

  "Uhh baby you are so not playing fair, but are you sure ?" He was looking at her, his beautiful eyes very dark right now, making sure she wouldn't regret.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, her hands running over his chest. "Yes I am sure, I need my teddy bear to make me better".

He carried her into the bed and gently layed her down, pulling of his pants and T-shirts before climping up next to her.

She kissed him passionately, then let her mouth travel down over his chest and stomach, making him moan. "Oh God Baby I missed you so much".

"And I missed my teddy bear". She said, pulling of his boxers, smiling at the sight of his naked body.

She pulled of her top and he grabbed her, flipping her down under him, leaving hot kisses all over her body, making her whimper with pleasure.

His mouth ending between her thighs, after removing her panties and she gasped as his tongue and lips started teasing her, making her squirm.

He knew her so well, and it didn't take him long to make her shake and moan through her first orgasm, but that didn't stop him, his fingers finding there way to her hot center, teasing her relentlessly.

"So who's you daddy ?" He asked her grinning after she screamed out her fourth orgasm.

She tried to focus on him, but her eyes keept rollin back in her head. "You are, oh God Zac, please fuck me, I can't take this anymore".

"Thats right baby girl". His voice deep and husky, and he slided up over her, kissing her deeply before giving her what she wanted, thrusting into her.

She grabbed his back, thinking that Tom might be well endowed but he didn't hold a candle to Zac, and she gasped loudly as he filled her completely.

As he moved his hips against her, she folded her legs up around him, her hands roaming over him, running up in his hair, tucking at it.

As she could feel him thrust harder and faster as he got nearer his climax, he  moaned. "Oh yes baby, cum for daddy, let me see you cum".

And she felt her body respond to him, taking him with her into a tailspin of an orgasm, that left them both sweaty and spend.  
He pulled her into his arms. "So wonderful as always baby, give me five minutes to snuggle you, then I am ready for round two".

She giggled and snuggled into him, he always had been insatiable and she knew he was no where done with her.. It would be a long night.


	19. "Or I guarantee, it will be the last thing you'll ever do"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has regrets.. drunk Tom shows up and everything goes south

Alicia woke up slowly the next morning, she snuggled back against the warm body laying close behind her, for a moment she thought it was Tom, then she remembered the night before.

Oh shit, she had done it again, she turned to look at Zachary, not that it was something new for her to wake up with him in her bed, he was still sleeping, he always looked so damn cute sleeping.

Okay this might have been a mistake, but Tom had hurt her so bad, when he threw her away to protect his reputation, she had needed to feel loved, to feel wanted and she new Zachary could provide exactly that.

She sighed as she watched him, she cared deeply about him, maybe even more than she cared to admit, but it wasn't the overwhelming all consuming feeling Tom had given her, it was something deeper and warmer, she didn't quite knew how to label.

He stretched and looked up at her through half-open eyes. "Morning baby, do you feel better ?"

"Yes, you kind of have this ability to make everything just a bit better". She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her, kissing her on the hair.

He sighed, his voice soft and caring. "You know baby, I would do anything to keep you happy right ?"

"Thank you Zac, why don't I go get us some breakfast ?" She raised herself up on one elbow, sending him a sweet smile.

He kissed her nose and stretched again. "See that sounds like a great idea, I am pretty hungry after that night".

She stuck out her tongue before jumping out of bed, he certainly hadn't been complaining the night before, she could feel him watching her while getting dressed and it made her smile.

She had just gotten into the living area when someone knocked on the door, she was quite surprised to find Tom on the other side.

"Alli, can I come in ?" He was looking at her, his eyes slightly out of focus, he was wearing the same clothes as the night before, just wrinkled and smudged and he was clearly a bit drunk.

She didn't want to let him in, not like that, she was still angry with him and even though it was none of his business, she didn't want him to see Zachary there.

"Tom I think you should go back to your own room and get some sleep, you look like you could use it". She looked at him worried, she had never seen him like this before.

But he just brushed past her and she resignedly closed the door. "I have to talk to you Alli, it is important".

"I thought you said it all yesterday Tom". She put her hands at her hips, her voice a little harsher than intended.

He looked like a dog getting kicked. "I am so sorry Alli, I was so fucking stupid, it was just so overwhelming, I.. I.."

And that was the moment Tom spotted Zachary standing in the doorway to the bedroom, he was only wearing jeans and leaning on the door frame.

Tom was staring at Zachary, who folded his arms over his chest staring back. "Well good morning Tom, don't you look like something the cat threw up this morning".

"You.. Him.. So you went and called him as soon as I was out the door I see". Tom suddenly seemed angry.

Alicia winced, the tone of his voice made her nervous and she felt bad that he had seen Zachary there. "It wasn't like that Tom, you broke my heart you know, Zac is my friend, he was just being here for me and.. Well it kind of just happened".

"I knew it, you have just been waiting for me to make one mistake, so you could step in, what a friend". He spat at Zachary in a condescending tone.

Then he turned toward Alicia, his voice dripping with contempt. "And I guess your ex were right, you'll spread you legs for anyone, you are nothing but a cheap whore".

"Don't ever talk to me like that again Tom, belive me I will happily make you less pretty". Alicia hadn't had a change to react, Zachary had grabbed Tom by the front of his shirt with both hands, slamming him aganst the wall. Tom flinched and Zachary hissed, his voice icy. "And you never and I mean never talk about Alli like that again, or I guarantee, it will be the last thing you'll ever do".

Alicia looked at Zachary in disbelief, she hadn't expected him to react like this, this violently and she put a hand on his arm. "Zac let him go, I think he got it".

"You better apologise to her Hiddleston, and then you need to leave". Zachary let him go, making him almost collapse on the floor.

Tom looked both frightened and absolutely heartbroken. "I am so sorry Alli, I.. I didn't mean it, Zac is right, it was uncalled for and way beyond what is acceptable".

"It is okay Tom, but Zac is right, you need to leave now". Alicia looked at him, she couldn't deal with this now.

Tom just nodded and almost dragged himself out the door, Alicia hurried to close the door behind him.

"Zac don't you think you might have overdone that a tiny bit ? He was pretty drunk". She looked up at Zachary, he was still looking quite tense.

He sighed, his eyes soft as he looked at her, all anger gone. "I don't care, that doesn't allow him to talk to you like that, there is no excuse for that, he was the one who picked his reputation over you, you did nothing wrong".

"This is bad Zac, I can't stay here and work with Tom for the rest of the movie". She bit her lip.

Zachary shrugged. "Take some time off, make up some excuse, I am leaving in two days for LA, come with me ?"

"Oh I don't know Zac, I need to see if they will give me some leave first". She was confused, what did she really want ?


	20. "Well you did threatened to kill him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later

"So how are you really feeling baby ?" Zachary looked at her, the worry in his eyes was easy to see.

Alicia sighed, he always saw right through her. "I am fine Zac, just fine, no problems to speak of".

"I call you bullshit on that, do you really think you can fool me ? You lost weight again". His eyes ran down her body.

Yes she had lost a little weight, once again he knew her to well and was way to attentive, sometimes it was annoying, couldn't he just be like most men and not notice ?

Zachary was watching her. "It is still about him ? You never have gotten over him baby".

She closed her eyes, but that only made her envision him more clearly, why couldn't she forget him ? Get on with her life ? Like he so clearly had forgotten her.

And it wasn't like she didn't tried, she had taken leave starting immediately, she couldn't face working with Tom and she went with Zachary back to LA to get away.

She had stayed with him as friends at first, but after a couple of weeks, after being out one evening he had admitted that he hoped for more, and as she did love him, they decided to actually give it a real try.

They had actually had a perfect relationship, always so happy and loving, never had a single real fight and everybody was shocked when they broke up, telling them they had expected a wedding soon.

It had actually lasted 6 months, but they had realised they were better as friends, and she had finally admitted that she was still in love with Tom.

She went back to London, Zachary was still her best friend, but since they brooke up, they had only been friends, no benefits involved anymore.

Zachary had just arrived to attend the London premiere of 'Thor - ragnarok' and he was staying with Alicia.

"You know what Baby, I can't watch you like this anymore, so tomorrow you are my date for the premier and we are getting you two back together". Zachary was smiling, but his eyes said that he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

She shook her head. "I don't want to Zac, I don't wanna see him, what if he is with her, you know his girlfriend, whichever he is dating at the moment".

"Nope, first of all, Tom never brings his so called girlfriends to red carpet events and secondly, she is out, just like the others, I talked to Chris a short time ago, Tom is miserable, even though he tries to hide it, he keeps asking about you". He said.

She didn't know what to believe. "He might just have been friendly or maybe Chris has got it wrong".

"Nope baby, he is still whining about how he fucked up and even though he still isn't talking to me, it is easy to see he isn't happy". Zachary sat down on the couch.

Alicia flopped down on his lap, her arms around his neck. "Well you did threatened to kill him the last time you were in the same room, you think that might have something to do with it ?"

"Maybe, but he had that coming, nobody talks to my baby like that, and that still holds, if he is anything but a gentleman, he will have to answer to me". He kissed her forehead.

She shook her head laughing. "Oh dear, I am never going to date again am I ? Not as long as you are babying me".

"What are you talking about ? As long as they treat you right and fair, dresses nicely and has a good job, then you can date". He answered grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay daddy, lets just say that, but I need a new dress if I am going to be your date tomorrow".

"Lets go then, I am going to help you find something that will knock him right on his skinny ass". He let her get of his lap before getting up.

 

"No Zac, I can't wear that, it is to.. Well not enough dress". She looked at him wide eyed, looking at the dress he held out to her.

He had turned down every dress she tried on, telling her they were not sexy or exiting enough.

"Of course you can, it will be perfect, come on now, try it". He handed it to her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but grabbed the dress. "Were you trying to protect me or pimp me out for the evening ?"

She went into the dressing room and put on the dress, it actually did fit her perfectly, but she just found it a bit revealing for the red carpet.

It was royal blue with embroidery and pearls on the bodice, the very short skirt looked see through, with embroidery on strategic spots, the front was open revealing her legs with a long train like skirt in the back.

She walked out swirling in front of Zachary, whom was smiling. "You look absolutely amazing baby, Tom ain't gonna know what hit him".

"I don't know, isn't it a little to much ? And it is a bit, not to say a lot pricy". She bit her lip.

He shook his head. "It is perfect and don't worry about the price, you are my date, so I am paying, now go find some matching shoes will you ?"

"You are to much some time, and yes that is why I love you, thank you". She gave him a soft but only friendly kiss, he was her very best friend.

She found a pair of silver stilettos, now she just had to wait and hope Zachary and Chris were right about Tom, but she would try to have a good time no matter what.


	21. "Thomas William Hiddleston, you cheated"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alli and Tom meet again and we get a bit from Tom’s POV

"You look amazing baby, are you ready for this ?" They were sitting in the back of a limousine and Zachary looked at her.

She smiled, but it was a strained smiled. "I don't think I will ever be ready, I am just happy if I don't faint or throw up".

"It is gonna be fine, Tom is probably gonna be at bit surprised when he sees you, so you might have to give him a couple of minutes to recover". He squeezed her hand reassuring.

She nodded, afraid she would actually faint when she saw him, she had to focus on her breathing.

She reached out to straighten Zacharys butterfly. "You look very handsome tonight, I guess I forgot to tell you".

"Thank you baby, listen there is something I need to tell you, this might be the time to get a clean slate, let you start over knowing everything". He looked a little uncomfortable.

She frowned and looked at him. "What are you talking about Zac ? You sound so serious".

"I haven't been completely honest with you I guess, you know back when we first met, when I came by the set of the first Thor movie, Tom had kind of told me about this amazing girl in make-up he had a big crush on, but he was to shy to do anything". He ran a hand through his hair.

Alicia shook her head, he might as well have been speaking russian. "What are you saying ?"

"I am telling you that Tom have been in love with you since the first movie, he just couldn't pull himself together and do something about it earlier". He looked like he expected her to scold him.

She didn't know what to say. "So you knew he liked me, hopefully that wasn't the reason you asked me out back then, but why didn't you tell me ?"

"No I invited you out because I agreed with him that you were and are amazing, and I never told you because I feared you would choose him, I guess he wasn't the only one who had trouble owning up to his feelings". He was looking a bit sheepish.

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "I should be very angry with you, but we both know I am not capable of that, so I don't even wanna try, anything else I should know ?"

"Well Chris told me something last time I saw him, you know that dare, you and Tom draw, the kiss ? Tom kind of cheated, he fixed it so he got you and the note with the kiss, he was going to give in and loose on purpose, hoping that if he kissed you, he might win you over". He ran a hand through his hair again.

She grabbed his arm and fixed his hair. "Stop doing that, you hair will end up looking like a haystack".

This evening suddenly seemed to gonna play out different than expected, she certainly had a bone to pick with Tom Hiddleston.

 

*Tom POW*  
He was getting ready for the premiere, he didn't feel like going at all, but he kind of had to, he was expected to.

Actually he didn't feel like doing much these days, especially red carpet events, where he had to put on a brigt smile, he missed her to much and was unable to think about anything else.

He often thought that he spotted her on the street, was she even back in London ? He knew she and Zachary had broken up some time ago, they had seemed so happy, he had wanted her to be happy.

But he was relieved he didn't have to see her on Zacharys arm tonight, he didn't know if he could have handled that.

He had messed up, he had panicked, afraid he would loose everything after all, and then he had gone and lost the most important, he had lost her.

After a night spent sitting in a corner with a bottle of Scotch, he had went to apologise, to beg her forgiveness, to ask for a second chance.

But then Zachary had been there and he had kind of went of the racket, he had said some awful things, things he still hated thinking about, luckily Zachary had put him back in line pretty hard.

He couldn't hate him anymore, couldn't even be angry with Zachary, he would have done the same, if the tables had been turned.

Tom had thought about looking her up when he heard she was single again, but he hadn't dared, he was afraid she would hate him, better to have a small hope and keep his distance than to put out all hope for ever.

He had tried dating, to fill the void with other women, but it didn't work, they ended up annoying him in a matter of weeks, annoying him for not beeing Alicia.

When his limousine pulled up to the red carpet, he breathed in deeply and pulled out the smile, at a distance you would never notice, even up close you had to know him to see, that the smile didn't reach his eyes anymore.

He got out of the limo, he smiled and he waived like a trained monkey, pretended to enjoy this, but on the inside he was screaming, on the inside he was withering away.

There was Zachary, he was standing next to Chris, they were talking, Tom wondered whether to walk over, he wasn't mad at Zachary, but he didn't quite know how to break the silence between them.

Then Chris moved and Tom saw her, she had her back to him and her hair had gotten much longer, but there was no doubt, he would recognise Alicia anywhere.

She lost a bit of weight he noticed, someone ought to make sure she ate enough, but why was she there ? Was she back with Zachary ?

Zachary spotted him and leaned down to say something to Alicia, Tom wondered what would happen if he turned and ran away ?

She turned and stared at him, then she said something to Zachary and suddenly she was walking briskly toward him, she was looking angry.

He saw Zachary smile apologetic and sent him a look telling him he was happy not to be in Tom’s shoes right know.

She was looking absolutely stunning and pissed off, and for some reason it turned him on, he felt his trousers start to feel tight in the crotch as he stared at her like hypnotised.

Alicia stopped right in front of him, putting her tiny hands on her hips, her voice lashing at him. "Thomas William Hiddleston, you cheated".


	22. "Get your pretty ass over here Tom, heel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is put in his place

*Tom POV*  
"Excuse me, I did what ?" Tom was confused, what was she talking about ? How did he cheat ?

She crossed her arms on her chest, glaring up at him, wow that dress was insanely sexy he thought and feelt his erection stir again, he had to focus on something else, or this might get embarrassing.

Her eyes drilled into his. "You cheated on the game, you fixed it so you would get me and the kissing note, Chris told Zac".

He groaned and rolled his eyes, making a mental note to have a serious talk with Chris about keeping his mouth shut.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man". She scolded and he gasped in surprise.

Had she just told him off ? And that right there on the red carpet, in full publicity, he should pull her of to somewhere private and smack that beautiful ass for her behaviour, his palm was practically itching.

She was suddenly snapping her fingers right in front of his face, bringing his attention back. "I know that look Hiddles and you can forget it, this is going by my rules now".

He felt his mouth open, but he was unable to get any words out, he simple didn't know what to say, he shook his head lightly, he needed to get back on top of this.

"You know darling, we could just skip this whole boring part, and go to my place right now, if you knew what I am going to do to you, you would be waiting in the car by now". He had leaned into her, whispering hoarsely in her ear.

That voice had worked on her every time, hell it had worked on every woman he ever pulled that out on and right now he wanted nothing but to pick her up, take her home and have his freaky way with her until the sun got up.

Her pink tongue ran over those luscious soft lips, it was all he could manage not to grab her and kiss her roughly. "No Tom, you will behave like a good boy, you are coming with me in and you will behave during the movie, you are switching your seat with Zac, he wont mind".

Tom moaned softly, the thought of sitting there waiting through the intire movie and then having to be next to her on top of it, watching her, smelling her, it would drive him crazy.

"And after that, we are going to your place, and I am going to fuck your brains out, when that is done we have to talk". She turned around, walking back toward Zachary.

Tom was stading completely still, gaping after her, his brain unable to jump back into gear, what did she just say ?

She turned and looked at him in a way that sent all his blood rushing to the wrong head making him feel dizzy. "Get your pretty ass over here Tom, heel".

And he hurried after her, knowing he was looking more like a panting puppy than a movie star right now.

"Evening Tom". Zachary sendt him a curtly but not unfriendly look and handed him a jacket he had been carrying.

Tom was happy that Zachary wasn't angry with him, but he looked confused at the jacket, holding it up. "Evening Zac, and this is ?"

"Well as you are stealing my date, it is only fair that you carry her jacket, and I thought you could use the cover up". Zachary’s eyes ran down to Toms crouch, he clearly had a hard time keeping in a fit of laughter.

Tom put the jacket over his arm, making sure it hid his rather obvious erection, while fighting a sudden urge to slap that smug grin of Zachary’s face.

It was time to get inside and Tom tried to take her arm, but she removed his hand. "No Tom, you do not touch me, you are not alloved to touch me, is that clear ?

He nodded keeping his head down, feeling like a naughty kid and unable to speak, what was happening here ? She was bossing him around and he had never been so turned on in his life.

Alicia glided through the door like a queen, and Zachary sent Tom a look saying he was all to happy not being in his shoes right now and warning him to do as he was told, so he hurried after her.

Halfway through the movie Tom was pretty sure he was going to very inappropriate and embarrassingly would do the teenage thing and cum in his pants, as she slided her small hand up under the jacket placed in his lap.

She rubbed his throbbing erection hard and whispered. "I can't wait to take you home and have my way with you".

When they finally exited the theatre it was all he could do to control himself, his breathing was getting laboured and he was feeling dizzy.

Alicia walked over to Zachary and handed him her keys, she reached up to kiss him softly, but there was nothing sexual in it. "You are okay to go back to my house alone right ?"

"It is fine Baby, but promise me to be careful and don't do anything stupid". Zachary gently stroked her cheek and Tom felt a pang of jealousy, he couldn't stand seeing him touch her, seeing how close they were.

Alicia walked towards the car and Tom followed her, but Zachary grabbed his arm, Toms head snapped around before thinking, and he hissed. "What Zac ?"

"This is your chance Tom, your only chance, so don't fuck it up, but she is and will always be my baby and if you hurt her, so help me God you will have to answer to me, got it ?" Zachary said calmly.

Tom sighed, what the hell was this babying her Zachary seemed to be constantly doing, he wasn't her father for fucks sake and suddenly something dawned on him, that he might not be to only one hiding a more kinky side.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little when he answered. "Got it daddy, just relax will you, I am not making that mistake again".

And then he hurried after Alicia, getting into the car beside her, waiting like a good boy for her to take his hand, he couldn't wait to be alone with her and it wouldn't be long now.


	23. "Or I will have to gag that pretty little mouth to keep you quiet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alli teaches Tom a lesson about control

When the car stopped outside Toms house, he jumped out the car and came to open her door, Alicia got out and he looked at her pleading. "May I be allowed to hold your arm ?"

"When you ask so politely, then yes Tom". She couldn't help but smile, right about now she was pretty sure he would do about anything she asked of him.

She hadn't planned it to go like this, actually she had expected pretty much the opposite scenario, she didn't know what got into her, but right now she was enjoying the power.

He gently took her arm in his and walked her toward the house, she couldn't wait for them to be alone, this was bound to be enjoyable.

Tom unlocked the door and she walked inside, he closed and locked the door behind them, then she felt his arm snaking around her waist, oh no, he wasn't going to get the control back not yet.

She turned to look at him, his eyes almost black with desire and he looked about ready to jump her right there. "Remember Tom, I am in charge and you do exactly as I tell you to".

"Alli, darling I don't know if I can do that, I am not used to give up control". She could see his inner battle, he was one wrong move or word from ripping her clothes of and taking her as he pleased. Being very Well aware that she wouldn’t be able to say no.

She straightened up, keeping her voice calm, if he sensed she wasn't completely in control, he would take over. "Or I could just leave Tom, if it is to hard for you ?"

"No, no don't leave, tell me what you want me to do, your wish is my command my queen". His jaw was clenched but his voice was soft and relenting.

She smiled, oh he was going to enjoy this no matter what he thought. "Take me to your bedroom Tom".

He gently took her hand and led her upstairs, into a big bedroom, dominated by a grand wrought-iron bed, it was made with dark blue silk bedding.

"Now I am gonna go to the bathroom and when I return, I wanna find you naked on the bed pretty boy, waiting for me". She said sternly.

She went to the bathroom without looking if he complied, pretty sure he didn't dare to defy her.

She stripped out of her clothes, letting down the rest of her hair, it was getting pretty long, Zachary had preferred it long and she had grown used to it and kept it.

When she walked back out, she saw Tom had done as he was told, and she let her eyes caress his naked body, he must have worked out more lately, his muscles sligthy larger than the last time she saw him and she had to bite her lip, reminding herself to make him suffer for a bit.

"Now tell me lover boy, where do you keep all your naughty toys ? And don't even try to tell me you don't have any". She asked teasingly.

He looked like he was going to roll his eyes at her, but though better of it, he leaned over the side of the bed, pulling out a drawer running the whole length of the bed.

"Lie down". She said and he complied, she walked over and looked into his secret drawer, nearly gasping out loud, seriously ? This might be the time to run away screaming, a lot of the things in there she didn't even know what was for and some of them looked down right frightening.

She found what she was looking for and shortly after she had Tom handcuffed to the headboard, he didn't looked to pleased about that, but he keept quiet.

"And just to make it more fun". And so you can't see what I am doing, she thought blindfolding him.

He squirmed a bit, clearly a bit uncertain about the situation now he couldn't see her. "Alli please, I am not sure about this".

"Shut up Tom or I will have to gag that pretty little mouth to keep you quiet". She said halfway teasing.

He bit his lip, his breathing getting shallow, Alicia crawled onto the bed, straddling his tighs, she leaned down to his ear whispering. "Trust me Tom".

Even though he tried to play that this wasn't his thing, his very hard cock was telling another tale, she leaned down, letting her tongue run up it's entire length, ending by sucking the head hard in between her lips for a moment.

Tom gasped loudly and his hips bucked so hard up against her, that he almost threw her off, making her chuckle.

She leaned down again, letting her tongue and lips play over his stomach and around his navel, her hand reaching down in the drawer without him noticing.

She put something on the bed for later, and when she sat back up she had a horse whip with a wide flap in her hand, she let the flap teasingly glide over his nipple and he gasped.

"Alli I.." He didn't get a change to say anything else, because she slapped his nipple pretty hard with the whip, making him moan deeply, a sound so arousing it made her insides contract violently and she was pretty sure she left a wet spot on his thigh.

"I told you to shut up Tom, this is the final warning". She continued to let the whip run over his body, once in a while giving him a little slap, getting deep moans and gasps in reply.

When she planted a light swish on the now almost violet tip of his dick, he growled, his back arching as far as it could go.  
She thought he had been tortured enough, and she couldn't wait any longer, so she grabbe grabbed his erection, sliding down on him slowly, savouring the feeling.

Tom was writing under her, pulling at the handcuffs in frustration. "Jesus fucking Christ Alli, you feel so good on me".

Oh and he was feeling good in her, she thought, leaning down to kiss him greedily before whispering playfully. "Oh and Tom, You are not allowed to cum before I tell you to".

He nodded eagerly and she smiled, before starting to move slowly up and down his cock, feeling how he pushed over her g-spot with every thrust.

She pulled the blind fold of him, she wanted to see his beautiful eyes and she wanted him to watch her.

As she started to ride him harder, snapping her hips down on him, her hands went to her own breasts, twisting, rubbing and pulling at her nipples, Tom looking at her in a way that made her happy he was handcuffed to the bed.

When she feelt him starting to loose control, she reached for the thing she had put on the bed earlier, turning the little vibrator in her hand on.

"Now cum for me like a good boy". She let har hand slide down behind her, pressing her vibrator against his perineum, while continuing to ride him hard.

His eyes looked just about to pop out his head, then they rolled back violently, making him look possibly possessed and he made a feral sound cumming hard.

The feeling and the sight of him was to much for Alicia, and she feelt herself cramp hard around him, dragging out his orgasm, while she moaned his name over and over.

She collapsed on top of him, not having the energy to move, totally spend after the violent orgasm.

"Darling could I get you to release me ? My arms are starting to get numb". Tom asked quietly after 5 minutes. She reached up and released him, he looked at her pleadingly. "Can I touch you now please ?"

When she nodded, his arms where around her, and he rollede to his side, so they were nose to nose, his arms and one leg tightly around her, like he was afraid she would disappear.

"Alli that was amazing, mind blowing, you might even be allowed to take charge another time, if you ask nicely". He said with a mischievous smile before kissing her gently.


	24. "Well apparently there will be a line"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about trust and punishment

"We need to talk Tom". Alicia rolled on to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

Tom put his hand behind his neck and looked up at her. "Okay darling, what do you want to talk about ?"

"What happened Tom, we can't just pretend the last year haven't happened, we can't pretend like you didn't choose your image over me back then". She looked at him.

He nodded slowly. "I wish we could, no I wish I could turn back time and make the right choice from the beginning".

"But you can't Tom, you really broke my heart back then". She were looking down at her hands.

He moved closer, so he could catch her eyes with his. "I am truly sorry about what I did Alli, I panicked and I regretted it so much, but then it was already to late".

"I am sorry to, for throwing myself back in to Zacs arms the minute you left, for needing so much to feel loved and desired". She bit her lip.

Tom caressed her cheek. "As much as I regret it, it might have actually been for the best, I mean you were with Zac for quite some time, that tells me you had some feelings there you needed to sort out, feelings that could have torn us apart over time".

"You might be right, I will always love him, he is my best friend, but back then he simply held me together when no one else would have been able to". She said, knowing he was right.

Tom looked thoughtful and asked with a knowing smile. "So tell me, what is it with Zac and his daddy kink ? Because that is his thing isn't it ?"

"Oh yes, I don't understand you didn't see that before, he is so obvious most of the time". She said with a little laugh.

He sat up. "But you said you never tried anything like this before ? Did he never punish you ?"

"Uhh well yes, but Zac he is.. Well a little different, he isn't into spanking, so he uses ... Let's say somewhat more refined ways of punishment". She said feling a guilty warmt spread between her thighs at the thought.

Now Tom was looking very curious. "That sound exciting, you know you have to explain that don't you ?"

"Ah ah I can promise you I don't have to say a thing, first it is private and second I do not want you getting any ideas, and you would just.. Nope ain't gonna tell". She felt her cheeks go red, she didn't wanna talk about it, and Tom might get jealous.

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped her over, leaving him on top of her. "Yes you have to, because I order you to tell me, I am way to curious now to leave this".

"Tom believe me, you don't wanna hear about this and I don't think Zac would appreciate me telling on him". She looked up at him pleadingly.

He crunshed up his forehead, looking into her eyes like he was trying to read her. "I am almost certain he hasn't hurt you in any way, so you must think it will make me jealous, don't worry darling, I am man enough not to feel like less no matter what he did".

"You asked for this, please remember that and you will never say a word to Zac". She looked up at him strictly, knowing he wouldn't let it go if she didn't give him something.

Tom lighted up in a big grin. "Of course, my mouth is closed, I promise never to breathe a word of his secrets".

"Well, he didn't do much in punishment before we started dating, but one of his favorites has been to order me not to cum, and then he would more often than not make it impossible not to". She said. She went on. "And then he punished me by making me cum again and again until my whole private area felt like it would self combust from being so sensitive and I was wondering if it was possible to die from pleasure, begging him to stop. And at that point, he would fuck me hard, and force me to cum again". She shrugged, it had been truly torture and she would have preferred a spanking.

Tom tried to look indifferent, but she could spot a flair of annoyance in his eyes. "Hmm that doesn't sound like much af a punishment".

She couldn't help but tease him, he wanted to hear it so he was gonna get the whole truth. "Believe me after 10 orgasms everything is hyper sensitive and sore and the orgasms just get to intense, and you know, he is like really thick, so felt like punishment, that was how I found out I can squirt".

"Oh so you found that out, hmm I gues that is something I have to explore further into". He was looking at her, his jealousy turned in to curiosity.

"And who say that you get a chance to do that ?" She looked at him, waiting for him to come with a satisfying answer.

He lighted up in a brilliant smile, pulling her into his arms. "I say that, because I am never letting you go again, you are mine and I am yours".

"Good, that was what I wanted to hear, but if you don't keep your promises this time Tom, I am not answering for my actions". She looked at him sternly.

He grinned and kissed her on the hair. "Well apparently there will be a line, cause Zac already threatened me if I hurt you".  
She snuggled up to him, sighing contently and it wasn't long before she was sound asleep, sleeping better than she had done in a long time.


	25. "And have you heard about doing fucked up stupid things that ruins you career"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later.. Tom has been bad

"What the hell Luke ? Ever heard about knocking?" Tom flew of the bed, as the bedroom door was unceremoniously slammed open and a man, who apperently was Luke walked in.

It has been two weeks since they got back together and Alicia hadn't met Luke in person yet, she hadn't really hoped their first meeting would have her naked with Tom’s head between her tighs.

But okay she was pretty happy they weren't doing something much worse, which could easily have been the case.

She had pulled the blanket all the way up, and hid herself in shame and Tom who didn't seem to care that Luke saw him naked, was know putting on a pair of worn out black jeans. "I didn't give you the key so you could barge in her when I am home, I have the rigth to privacy you know".

Luke just looked at him. "And have you heard about doing fucked up stupid things that ruins you career when the bitch goes to the media Tom ?"

"And I hope for Gods sake that it's Alicia you got hiding there, or I swear I am out Tom, I can't handle more than one scandal at a time". Luke asked with his arms crossed.

Tom looked a bit angry now. "Excuse me ? I might be a lot of things, but I am not a cheater, of course it's Alli".

"Well thats good then, and nice to meet you finally Alli". Luke sent her a somewhat friendly smile, she smiled back and nodded before resuming to hide herself.

Tom looked at Luke for an answer. "And what was so important you didn't even have time to knock Luke ?"

"Do you know anything about this Tom ? And please for the sake of my health and your career say no and tell me it is all a lie". He handed Tom a tabloid, which was open on an article.

Toms eyes were scanning the page and his hand went to rub his neck and his chin, before he bit his thumb and Alicia knew what that meant, this wasn't just going away.

Tom sighed and looked at Luke. "I am guessing that you want the honest truth, so I am afraid I can't say no or call it a lie, but she has twistet it quite a bit".

"Oh shit in a bucket Tom, how on earth do you want me to save you from this when I can't call her on a lie ?" Luke grabbed his head.

Tom was biting his lip, looking everything but happy. "I don't know Luke, I honestly have no idea".

Alicia was looking nervously at Tom, this sounded worse and worse by the minute. "Sweetie what is this about ? What is wrong ?"

"Darling please remember this happened before you came back okay ? About a month ago, I was in a really dark place and I did something really stupid". He looked at her like he was pleading for his life.

She nodded slowly, unsure if she even really wanted to know what this was about. "Can I see it Tom ?"

"Of course, but keep in mind she has twistet it quite a lot, so please do not believe this is the whole truth". He handed her the magazine.

She read the artikle while Tom and Luke discussed if there was any way to play this down.

When she saw the pictures she instinctively put her hand over her mouth, and she had to remind herself that they hadn't been together at that time.

This had to be really bad for Toms career, it might even be the very thing that would ruin everything he worked so hard to achieve.

She couldn't see how Luke could turn this into something positive, make this go away, stop people from seeing him as a totally different person than before.

It hurt her on Toms behalf, yes he had royally fucked up here, but he looked so broken right now, surely he knew what this would bring.

"I am so very sorry Alli, I really hate to pull you with me through this". He looked at her, his eyes misty.

She sent him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me Tom, we will work this out, and no matter what happens, I am with you".

"Thank you darling, you to Luke, I am sorry, and I understand if you need to cut me loose, I can't expect you to support me through this". He looked at Alicia and then at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes. "This is some serious shit Tom and I seriously don't know how to save this, you might be done for, but no matter what, I am by your side to the end".

"Thanks Luke, I don't know what I should do without the two of you". He hugged Luke and then went to kiss Alicia lovingly.

"We better go downstair and work on a press release Tom, so we can get it out before this spreads to much". Luke looked at Tom who nodded.

Tom caressed Alicia cheek. "We are right downstairs darling, take your time, put on some clothes and come down when you are ready".

"Just go take care of this Tom, I be down in a minute". She sent him a loving smile as he left, hoping for the best.


	26. "Is he beating you to Alicia ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is going through a hard time and Zac shows up to support his friends

"Alicia what do you think of those pictures ?" Someone is shouting at her, as she tries to get from the car to Tom’s house.

She ignores them, the paps has been outside Toms house for the last three days, ever since the story broke, another one shouts. "How can you as a woman stand by him after this ?"

"Is he beating you to Alicia ? Are you afraid to leave him ?" Someone yells from behind her.

This is to much, they are vultures, wanting to pick at the carcasses of Tom’s life and career. Tom haven't left the house since it happened, he is heartbroken and don't know what to do.

She chose to go out and get a few things, so they didn't have to put even more onto Luke’s shoulders, he was already working day and night to try and control this.

But she regretted going out right now, it seemed almost impossible for her to get back inside and she started getting a little scared, then she heard a car break behind her.

"Get the fuck out of my way". She didn't think she had ever been so happy to hear Zachary’s voice and a moment later he had an arm around her shoulder shielding her.

She looked up at him thankfully and he sent her a reassuring smile back. "What are you doing here Zac ? This is not the place to be seen right now".

"Alli I couldn't really care less, I am here to see how you and Tom are keeping up and to show my support, and those idiots can write what ever they like about that". He answered.

It was a lot easier for Zachary to get through the throng of people, mostly he just had to glare at them and they would move aside letting them through, the angry look on his face combined with his towering hight made him quite intimidating.

"Zachary how can you support what he has done ?" Someone shouted as they reached the stairs.

He whipped around, his voice angry. "I support my friends even when they make a mistake, and Alli and Tom are and will always be my best friends".

They hurried up and went inside, Alicia closed the door and turned toward him. "Thank you Zac, I don't know how I would have gotten through without your help".

"Don't think about it Baby, you know I will always be there for you, but how are you feeling ? This can't be easy for you". He looked at her, worry in his eyes.

She shook her head slowly, feeling the tears threatening to come again. "I am okay, this is much worse on Tom, he is broken because of this". 

"How much of it is truth Alli ? What really happened ?" He looked at her for an answer.

She bit her lip and sighed. "You better let Tom explain himself, I think he is in the living room".

They walked into the living room and she was rigth, Tom was sitting on the couch, his head was in his hands and he looked like a broken man, someone close to giving up.

Alicia walked over to him, she hated seeing him like this. "Hi handsome, I am back".

"Is it still the same outside Alli ? Did they treat you okay, I have been so worried about you". Tom looked up and almost jumped with surprise when he saw Zachary.

Alicia went to sit beside him on the couch. "Well luckily for me Zac showed up, without him I don't know if I could have gotten through".

"Thank you Zac, but you shouldn't be here, I don't wanna cause you trouble too". Tom looked at him with a sad smile.

Zachary just shook his head and sat down on the chair. "You should know me enough by now to know that I don't give a fuck Tom, I wont let my friends down, but I would like you to tell me the truth".

"Yeah I guess I kind of owe you that much, Alli could you please make us some tea darling ?" Tom looked at her and she nodded, and went to the kitchen, leaving them alone to talk.

 

*Tom POV*  
He sighed, he never felt this bad about himself before, not even back when all that with Alicia happened, hadn't she been by his side right now along with his friends, he wasn't sure he could have made it through this.

"I truly fucked up Zac, and I know it, I was in a black hole at that point and I let me lure into a trap, I went to far and I did something not easily forgiven and she saw a way to either break me or make money, maybe both". He said.

Zachary nodded slowly. "So the pictures are real I take it ? Seriously Tom, you are my friend, but that is truly fucked up, I thought you crossed the line that time with Alli, but this is a whole other league".

"I know, I know, and believe me I am not usually like that, I don't enjoy hurting people, but she keept pushing me, telling me to be harder, calling me pathetic". Tom really hated talking about it, but he knew he could trust Zachary.

He could see Zachary was on a rabbit trail, his thoughts running wild, something that often happened. "So what you are saying is, that she wanted you to be that hard on her, practically forcing you to go to far ?"

"Well yeah, I still know I shouldn't have done it, I had been with her one time before, you know feeling the mood, seeing if she was into it, before letting down my guard, but I guess you know about that". Tom couldn't help but saying.

Zachary chuckled and sent him a crooked smile. "Yeah I guess I do, so did Alli spill the beans or did you figure it out ".

"I kind of guessed, but I asked Alli if my hunch was right, but this one, she figured me out pretty fast and told me she was more than willing to do anything". He felt stupid for falling for it.

He went on. "I think my brain shut of, I had to much hurt and self-pity bottled up inside, and she just pushed all the wrong buttons, I don't remember doing it, and I felt relly bad when I realised, but she seemed to actually like it".

"So you think she lured you into a trap ? Did it to use it against you ?" Zachary asked him.

Tom noddes. "Well something like that, she contacted me a short time ago, she wanted to see me again, and I told her I wasn't interested, that I was in a committed relationship, and less than a week later, this went down".

"To be honest, and I always am, you went to far Tom, no matter what she said to push you, you have to use alot of force to leave marks like that, but that said, I know that is not you, and it sounds like you have been fooled again". Zachary shook his head.

He was right, Tom knew it and he still couldn't believe that Alicia had stayed with him. "I know Zac and apparently I am really naive when it comes to women".

"No matter what you will get negative reactions and some bad press, but this isn't fair". Zacharys mind was on a rabbit trail again, Tom could almost see the wheels turning.

Tom sighed. "Thank you Zac, at least I have wonderful friends, Chris and Ben both called to tell me they have my back and Alli has been wonderful".

"I got an idea Tom, I know it is far out, but I think it could at least help somewhat or I might just get myself into hell and hot water, but then you wont be alone at least". Zachary said grinning.


	27. "Fuck Zac, please tell me you didn't do that ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Zac has taken a Big chance with a daring plan

"Okay Tom what are the two of you up to ?" Alicia looked af him waiting for an answer, he had just gotten of the phone with Zachary, the two of them had been talking several times a day for the last couple of days.

Tom just smiled reassuringly and kisses her lightly. "Sorry darling, I can't tell you just yet".

She knew they were up to something, she knew both of them well enough for that, but neither of them were talking and she got more and more nervous.

They felt like prisoners in Toms home, apparently no one had anything more important to write about than Toms sex life, which was starting to become hilarious as their sex life was none existing right now.

Alicia was starting to get quite frustrated by now, Tom normally had a pretty high sex drive, after this happened he hadn't touched her at all, it had been almost a week now.

It seemed he was afraid that the people outside would either see or hear them through the walls.

Luke had talked Tom into doing an interview with a well known and serious tv show, they had been in the house the day before to shoot the interview.

He had talked openly about his sexual preferences and explained why he had chosen to keep it to himself before, and that what had happened wasn't at all something he was proud of.

Alicia had been there holding his hand the whole time and had told that Tom had never hurt her and that they were two consenting adults in a loving relationship, what they did in the bedroom shouldn't be anyones else business.

It would air tonight and they really hoped that it would make people realise he was still Tom and not som violent sex psycho abusing women.

Both Luke and Zachary came over to watch the show with them, they had promised Tom that they wouldn't edit the interview, but he still feared they could edit it to make him look like a monster.

Alicia was holding his hand when the show started, and she had to bite her lip as he squeezed her hand a little to hard, but she didn't say anything, he was already a nervous wreck, and he needed her support.

"This is really good Tom, of course someone is bound to disagree with you lifestyle choices, but I am pretty sure most people will forgive you when they watch this, if we could just prove that she wanted everything she got, then we might be out of the hole". Luke said smiling.

Tom and Zachary looked at each other and started chuckling and Alicia got that feeling again, that they were up to something, and suddenly it clicked in her head. "Fuck Zac, please tell me you didn't do that ?"

"What didn't I do ? I have no idea what you are talking about baby". He shrugged and tried to look innocent, but started laughing instead.

The hostess came on screen again and told that they had received a private video, that supported Tom’s story about the woman beeing a willing participant.

"Uh darling, I don't know if this is something you wish to see, it is okay if you wish to leave". Tom said watching her.

Alicia shook her head and eyed Zachary, who was biting his own lips so hard he almost drew blood, to stop laughing. "Maybe not, but I am going to watch it anyway".

The tv hostess told that they couldn't show the entire video, only some clips, and she had to warn against graphic content, but that she had personally watched the whole video, she blushed deeply when she said the last part.

Tom looked at Zachary with an amused smirk. "Seems like you might have scared that poor woman".

"Well I don't know about that, she couldn't be that scared when she slipped me her number and told me to call her anytime". Zachary answered grinning.

Alicia shook her head and watched the tv instead, the video was really good quality and no one would questioning the identity of neither Zachary nor the woman.

Okay Alicia would actually had preferred not to have seen those clips, it was absolutely not the Zachary she had known in the bedroom and she looked at him in shock. "I thought you weren't into spanking Zac ?"

"Neither did I, but she was begging and pleading for it, and a gentleman doesn't say no to a lady". He said innocently.

At least that video removed all doubt about what the woman in question was into, and that her story about Tom forcing her was highly unlikely, she was begging him to hit her.

She keept provoking Zachary constantly to be harder on her and when he asked how hard she wanted it, she actually said she wanted him to make her bleed.

"What the hell were you fucking idiots thinking ? That stunt could have gone so very wrong, just be happy that you are not my responsibility Zac, I would have skinned you alive for that". Luke was shaking his head in disbelief.

The hostess came back on screen and said, that as the video showed this woman was clearly turned on by the punishment and highly encouraging it, so it was pretty clear she had just wanted the attention and to hurt Toms reputation.

Luke sighed. "You should have told me what you were up to, but this crazy shit might actually work, Tom is starting to look more and more like a victim here".

"Seriously Zac, you are aware you just outed yourself on national television right ? You can't expect this to go unnoticed". Alicia looked at him.

He shrugged. "Well I got thick skin, I can take it and it is actually quite liberating not to fear being exposed all the time".

"Then tell me Zac, how long is that video, how much does it show and how far did you take it ?" She couldn't help but ask, how far had he gone to help ?

He winked at her and send her at mischievous grin. "Oh I don't think you wanna know that baby, lets just say that the hostess clearly saw something she liked".

"But thank you Zac, that was kind of a big thing you did here, what ever would Tom do if he didn't have you around to seduce the women he wants to get rid off ?" She said grinning.

They all laughed and Tom said. "Well as long as he keeps from seducing the one I never want to loose again".


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later

"Well how was Zac ?" Tom looked up from his book at Alicia, she had just hung up her phone after a long talk with Zachary, who was back home in LA again.

She smiled happily. "He was fine, he still gets the occasional negative question and his friends are teasing him relentlessly, but you know him, he doesn't let it get him down".

"I am happy to hear that, I wouldn't like if he got to much hassle because of me". Tom said sighing.

She shook her head. "I still think it was a fucked up idea, the two of you together somehow makes the both of you stupid, wich is funny when you are both quite intelligent on you own, but at least it worked".

And it really had worked, it had been turned around to make Tom the victim, he had been lured into something he really didn't want to do by an evil woman who wanted her 15 minutes of fame.

So the support had suddenly flowed in, even the media suddenly preferred to support Tom, of course there would be one who asked the indiscreet question once in a while and not everyone approved of his lifestyle choice, but mostly people didn't say that.

Zachary had got at bit of bad press in the beginning, but his devoted fans, especially his Chuck fans, had rallied up behind him, drowning out the criticism and as he said with a grin, it had gotten him quite a lot of positive attention to.

"I think I will take a shower". Alicia got up slowly, and stretched her body, a nice hot shower would be nice.

She was surprised when Tom didn't offer to join her, their sex life was back in action and normally he would be in the bathroom before her or carry her there.

"Okay, see you soon then darling". He just keept reading his book, a small happy smile gracing his handsome face.

She shrugged and went upstairs, well maybe it would be nice with a bath alone and not including sex for once.

When she came back down the light had been turned of, it was early spring, and the sun still set quite early, the she saw Tom waiting for her in the doorway a playful smile, he held out his hand to her.

"What are you up to ?" She accepted his hand and he led her i to the dining-room, which had been made ready for a romantic dinner, candles all over.

He led her to the chair and pulled it out for her. "Just a romantic dinner for my beautiful girlfriend".

"I feel a bit under dressed now". She said looking down on herself, she was wearing a silk pyjamas bottom and a snug tank top.

Tom grinned and pointed to his own pyjamas pants, just barely hanging on to his slim hips, he had paired them with a white T-shirt that was just a bit to tight. "Well we kind of fit together".

When she sat down he pushed in the chair for her and she looked up at him. "Well when have you had time to cook ?"

"Okay I have to admit, I have been cheating, I got the food delivered, but I have decked the table and lighted the candles all by myself". He said looking mighty proud.

She grinned, it was south a typical Tom thing to do. "Well you did that really well and I am sure the food is great too".

And it was, the food was actually amazing, and they just enjoyed the peace and each others company for a long time, while eating.

"Well just one more thing, could you come over here ?" Tom had stopped in the middle of the room after getting back from the kitchen.

She got up and walked over to him, he looked unbelievable sexy as he stood there in the light from the candles. "What is it my love ?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you". He grabbed her hand, and his eyes locked into hers, she felt her stomach make a cartwheel, seriously ? No it couldn't be ? Oh yes he went down on one kne and a beautiful ring had appeared in his hand.

She could already feel the tears coming on. "Alli you have been my rock and my best friend through all of this, you are my sun and my stars, the most beautiful and caring woman I have ever met, would you do me the honor to be my wife ?"

"Yes Tom, more that anything". She answered breathless and he put the ring on her finger, she bent down to kiss him softly and pulled him up with her.

He had his arms around her, kissing her lovingly, his eyes suspiciously misty. "Thank you Alli, you have made me the happiest man on earth, hell in all the nine realms".

She chuckled and kissed him again, certain she had made the right choice, incredible how you could change your first impression when you got to know the real person.


End file.
